Dashing Thunder
by Mrhelmetman
Summary: Well my first Fanfic, its going to be about Dash, and her climb towards the top. Will she become a member or the ThunderBolts or will she crash and burn? Only time could tell if she was meant to be the fastest Pegasus in Equestria
1. The First Morning 01

This day started out like any other day. I'd make my rounds through the sky about 5:30 in the morning, when no pony would be up yet. I had a thing with Twilight later today, I wouldn't want it getting cloudy, or gloomy while I was gone.

Once that was done, I returned home and began to make myself a good breakfast, because today was the day that I create my first day to make up my routine for the WonderBolts. I'd need to eat well if I was going to make it to the appointment I had barely been able to schedule with them when they said that they were opening spots. I was so excited, I could finally become one. Me, _**Rainbow Dash**_, I thought silently.

Equestria's fastest Pegasus, could finally be a member of the WonderBolts. Then a scent hit me, it smelt like something was burning. _**Oh crap**_, I looked back at the eggs I was cooking. I had burnt them when I drifted off into that day-dream. _**I should really stop doing that,**_ I had thought to myself, _**You'll never get anywhere if you keep getting easily distracted**__._ I cleaned up my mess and began on a fresh batch of eggs, once those were done, I began to make some pancakes, and then some bacon. I sat down to eat, now flying may be what I was meant to do, but I could also fall back on my cooking if I ever had any problems.

Once I finished eating, I cleaned up my mess and went to go groom myself. Flying at mach 5 can't happen if you have a messy and knotted mane. Once all my grooming was done, I checked the time and it was just turning 7:30, I had an appointment with Twilight at 11:00 to help her move some books that she collected from the library up in Canterlot. That left me about three and a half hours to begin making a routine for the WonderBolts tryout. _**I have to make this work, My future depends on it**__._

I walked outside to see that it turned out to be a very nice sunny day. No wind, as far as I could tell, _its perfect, _I thought, _**If I wasn't busy helping Twilight today I'd be able to make up the base of my routine, but I guess this will do for now**__. _

Taking off I began my ascent through the clouds, higher and higher. I was performing the simplest of flying moves, "The dive". _**Lets take it slow for now, then we'll work on some harder stuff, after all I don't want to hurt myself before the tryouts**__._

I flapped my wings rhythmically, and once I reached the altitude that I thought was high enough, I closed my wings and allowed gravity to take control. My head was pointed towards the ground after a few seconds of me closing my wings, I then began my descent towards the ground. I'd done this so many times I'd think I'd be somewhere in the billion on the number of times I preformed this trick. It didn't take long to hit terminal velocity, once I hit that I was only a mile above the ground. _**The WonderBolts will probably want a Pegasus that can get as close to the ground and still maintain control.**_

As I neared the ground, I prepped myselfto open my wings and pull out of the dive. Seconds before any normal pony that would have hit the ground and splattered, I opened my wings, and tilted them upward. I came out of the dive smoothly, and began to corkscrew upwards, then back into another dive. Coming out of the next one, I began to loop-de-loop and gaining more and more speed, I went along and continued to preform a series of tricks that I had mastered over the years.

_**I need to nail this performance, I don't know if I should add in a Sonic Rainboom though**__. _I began to think of the routine that I would create as I flew through the air, preforming several of the moves that I thought would be good in tryout. Once I'd get back from helping out Twilight, I'd continue on my exercises. But for now, I was just focusing on flying.

A/N

Thanks to Pony, and Taxes for pointing out my misspelling. Thanks guys, I haven't watched an episode in about 2 weeks, Im going to start doing that to try and stop any further misspelling, pony-wise. If you are enjoying reading this, I'm trying to aleast write a chapter every other day if my schedule permits.

Thank you all again,

Mrhelmetman


	2. That long walk 02

I sighed as I came out of a "Corkscrew Dive". It was already 10:30. I could tell this by just looking at the sun. _**Well I promised Twilight I'd help her, it'd be better if I showed up earlier than later like normal.**_

I began to leisurely cruise towards the library that was in the middle of Ponyville. _**Jeez today is going to be a major bore. I love Twilight to death, but her over-excitement for books is just crazy. I'm glad that I took up flying instead of reading, or something boring like that.**_

As I neared the Library I saw Twilight and Spike reading their packs. I began my descent towards them.

"Morning Twilight" I shouted towards them, once I was close enough to be in earshot.

"Morning to you Rainbow." She shouted back in my direction.

"Twilight, do we really have to go?" Spike complained.

"Yes, spike. We need to help the ponies in Ponyville learn more about Canterlot and anything that they may be interested in." Twilight replied in her, we-need-to-do-this kinda voice.

As I landed Twilight walked into the Library, reemerging with a pack that she had gotten for me. "Thanks Twi, I mean I could have gotten my own." I thanked her once I walked up and grabbed it.

"Oh it was no problem, Im just glad you're here to help me out. Pinkie being busy at the desert shop, AJ with her applebucking, Fluttershy and her animals, and Rarity with her dresses." She replied, just plain happy that I was there.

"Can we hurry up and get this over?" Spike said as if he was in a bad mood already. _**What could have put the little guy in such a bad mood?**_

"I'm ready to go anytime you guys are." I said aloud, before putting the pack on. I was eager to finish my routine, but I already was helping out Twilight. My routine can wait a day or two.

"Finally someone who understands!" Spike said almost overexcited. I'm glad that made him happier. For a baby dragon, he sure was short tempered today.

"Okay, okay. Do we have everything we need for or trip up there?" Twilight said, looking at her checklist. She was a bit nerdy at times when it came to things like that. Nonetheless the sooner we left the faster this could be done. "Okay, Spike being short tempered, check. Rainbow Dash late, Umm...X. Bags handed out..." She continued on, and I stopped paying attention.

Once she finished with her checklist, we began our 2 hour walk towards Canterlot. The beginning of the walk was fine, we went on for about half an hour. Then Spike began to sing show tunes, which was funny because he could stay on key.

"Spike you should tooootally go to theater." I said with so much sarcasm, the sentence was nearly drowning.

"Ha-ha, very funny Dash." He replied a little annoyed.

"So I heard about the WonderBolts tryouts that happen next month." Twilight finally said "Are you excited?"

"That's like asking Fluttershy if she likes animals." I replied jokingly "Its gonna be soo cool. I'm finally going to be a member of the WonderBolts."

"Well don't get your hopes too high, I bet there are other ponies out there with the same thoughts as you." She replied moments later. "I don't want you getting all worked up over this and then fail the performance."

"Oh, Twilight, don't you know Dash is the best flier here from Ponyville?" Spike said towards Twilight. It made me blush how flattering it was.

"Thanks Spike," I said towards him, then turned towards Twilight "I'm determined to nail this. If I hadn't promised you I'd help, you'd probably see me up there training. I'm going to practice the most that I can in the month that I have."

"Well don't push yourself too hard." She said.

"Oh stop being such a worry-wart Twilight, I'm sure Dash is going to be fine." Spike said again. _**Is he trying to make me blush? **_I thought on it for a few moments, _**No, he's just being nice.**_

"Well thanks for the concern, I will only push myself as far as I think I can go." I said to Twilight. "So what exactly are we picking up?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Well, they just got a new shipment that was replacing some of the older books that they had there, and we are picking up the old ones, and a few extra of what we already have. If it weren't enough books to fill three bags, I wouldn't have needed your help. Thank you again, I couldn't have asked for a better friend." She replied.

"Oh its no problem at all Twi, I'm glad to help you out." I answered. We continued on silently for the next hour or so. Spike began to sing show tunes again, and good ones this time. Twilight, and myself joined in. We arrived at Canterlot around noon.

"Okay well, this is going to be real quick. I'll go talk to the guy over at the library, you can stay here or come with me." Twilight said. Looking back at Spike and me.

Spike said, already on his way towards a big tree "I'll stay here and sleep for a little bit."

I looked at Twilight, and replied "I gonna stay here, I don't want anyone getting mad at Spike in case he accidentally sets the tree on fire."

"Will not!" I heard him yell back. Twilight and I laughed.

"Sure, just stay out of trouble." She said, then set off towards the library. Then it hit me, I felt fairly tired from the walk over here. I decided to go sit over by Spike.

Upon walking up, I found him already asleep. _**Boy does a nap sound good right now.**_ _**Why not? It may take Twilight a while.**_ I laid down next the sleeping dragon, and started to think of my routine. It became harder and harder to think of it after a while. My eyelids felt heavier and heavier, I began to yawn. I finally gave in. It came over me, sleep. Wonderful sleep...


	3. Secrets or Common Knowledge? 03

_**I got this**_. Air rushing past my face. **_I'm not going to quit. _**The G forces on my body were killing me. _**If I could just pull this off... **_It got harder and harder to here my own thinking when I neared the sound barrier. **_I...CAN...DO...THIS..._**

Bang.

I was now traveling faster than sound, and _**ow**_ did it hurt. I couldn't even begin to explain how much pain I was in from pulling that Sonic Rainboom off.

Shaking it off I began to perform the rest of my routine, A quick upward dive, followed by a Corkscrew Dive. As I neared the ground, I pulled up to level out. On doing so, the pain was excruciating. My vision became blurred, and I had an out of body feeling. Like, well its very hard to explain it. It felt like I wasn't there, as if I didn't exist. _**Okay, enough thinking, I need to get back to this routine.**_

As I finished the rest of my routine, and my hearing came back, I could distinctly hear my name being shouted. My wings were sore, and all I wanted to do was land before I heard any praising. Then it all went black, and I could hear someone shouting my name. Dash, it yelled. It sounded familiar.

Dash.

Dash!

DASH!

RAINBOW DASH!

_**RAINBOW DASH!**_

I jolted upright. Looking around frantically, I tried to see what was going on. All I found was Spike and Twilight yelling at me.

"Sorry, whats wrong?" I asked.

"You've been asleep for aleast 2 hours, and we've been trying to wake you up." Spike responded.

"Im so sorry, I didn't mean to-" I was saying, but was cut off.

"Its fine, its fine. Don't let Spike make it sound anymore worse than it was. We've actually been trying to wake you up for about ten or so minutes." Twilight said "We got a cart and filled up the books in it. Since you've been sleeping so long, we thought you'd be in better condition to pull it."

"Sure thing." I replied. _**Had I really been asleep for that long?**_

"Okay, well we should go, its better to get going sooner rather than later. Its going to get to be dark when we get back." Twilight said, latching on her bags.

"Okay, well lets get going than. Spike could you help me put the harness on?" I asked.

"Sure, I'd be glad to help." He replied. I walked over with him, and we got the harness hooked on me nice and tight. _**Tomorrow's going to be a good day, I haven't got anything planned. I'm going to be able to work on my routine all day. I should make it like the one in my dream.**_

"Alright, lets get going." Twilight announced. We again started our 2 hour walk back. _**Man, I can't wait. I'm so excited, I'm going to be the best Pegasus out there.**_ Twilight, and Spike were having a normal conversation about the library, and anything in general.

"So what ya guys talking about?" I butted in.

"Oh nothing." Twilight said giggling.

"Oh come on, you don't have to lie to your old pal Rainbow Dash." I said jokingly.

"Well, it just about Appeljack..." Spike said.

"What? What about her?" I asked intrigued. _**What is he talking about? Is it something bad?**_

"Oh, its just something that the rest of us think." Spike continued on. _**What the hay was he talking about? I needed to know.**_

"And what have 'We' all been thinking about her?" I almost sounded like I was begging for the answer. _**Crap, why did I sound like that?**_

"Well its not exactly about her, more of someone related to her." Twilight answered.

_**Oh no. Do they know?**_ I've had a crush on Big Macintosh for about 3 years. I haven't told anyone ever, not even AJ. "Y-yeah, what about her relative?" I asked about to stammer.

"Well, no one really. Just, Big Mac." Spike said nonchalantly. It felt as if my heart skipped a beat. _**Who else knows? Am I that obvious? Oh no, did he know?**_

"A-and what about B-Big Mac?" I asked, clearly blushing. _**I need to stop this.**_ I felt as if I was sweating after running from dawn to dusk.

"Don't worry so much, the only ones who know are Fluttershy, Twilight, and Myself." Spike said.

"How did you guys find out?" I questioned. _**Thank Celestia. **_I began to calm down a bit. At least it wasn't that bad. Fluttershy is fine, but Spike might be a problem, I mean he does have a problem with saying things he shouldn't.

"Its just from what you do, and how you look-" He was cut off by Twilight.

"Fluttershy told us. She said she heard you talking while you were sleeping, about you two going on a picnic or something." She said. _**Damn, that dream?**_ I had a tendency to do that while I slept. _**Wait, did she hear all of it? **_Long story short, It wasn't exactly a "innocent" dream.

"What did she tell you?" I said, I really wanted to know this. It could be very, very bad if she **had** heard the rest of that dream.

"About you just saying Big Mac over and over again, and going on about how it was the best picnic of your life." Twilight replied. _**Thank you Fluttershy. She probably didn't tell them because she didn't want to embarrass me.**_

"Are you going to tell anyone?" I looked at both of them, with the **if you say yes, I'll burn everything you love** kinda look. What? No I am not mean, its just if they told anyone I'd be ruined.

"Of course not." Spike was the first one to speak. Twilight's response was basically the same thing.

"Okay, well don't mess around like that." I said.

"We were just talking about how happy you two would be." Twilight responded.

"Well, what about you Spike? What happened to your crush on Rarity?" I looked towards him, and started messing with him.

He began to blush very hard. He looked away. "I-I..." was all he could stammer out.

"Oh, its okay. I was just messing around." I said, hoping he would get mad or something. He remained silent. I looked over to Twilight, she looked back at me with the same confused look. We were silent for the next half-hour. We finally got to the outskirts of town. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired." I said.

"Same here." Twilight responded.

"Yeah, me too I guess." Spike finally said something. There was something in his voice, I couldn't quite tell whether he was sad or not.

"Well Twi, where do you want this?" I said, pointing towards the cart.

"Just leave it outside the library, Spike and I will unload everything." Twilight said "And don't stay up all night practicing, go at it first thing in the morning."

"Fine, _mom_." I said to her, and we both laughed.

"Okay, well have a good night." She replied.

"Alright, well you guys sleep well. Spike," I said looking towards him "don't be all sad. I'm the only other Pony that knows. And your secret is safe with me, as long as I can trust you with mine?"

"Sure thing Dash." He looked happier now. I bet that was all that made him worried, the fact that I could tell another Pony about it.

"Alright, well good night guys. If you need me, you know where to look." I said and then looked up. It was a beautiful night, but twilight was right. If I was going to practice, it would be better to do it during the day.

"Okay, you too." They both responded. With that I left back towards my house. _**What a day. I thought no one knew that I liked Big Mac. Well at least I don't have to worry about him finding out.**_ I thought as I flew back towards my house. Tomorrow is going to be a tiring yet, easy-going day. Hopefully no one will need me too much...

**Author's Notes**

Hai guise! Well that's the third chapter for ya, hope you're enjoying it so fair. And yes I do believe that Rainbow likes Big Mac. Will it play out later? Or is this the only time this is going to be mentioned? Will Spike be able to keep Dash's secret? What will Dash's routine look like? WILL I LEARN SPANISH? The answers are Maybe, Maybe, Its undecided, Amazing?, and Yes. No but seriously, I kinda just made this part up as I went, and I think it turned out well. Please review, your suggestions are Invaluable to me. Thank you all and goodnight

Posted Date and Time

08/11/2011 – mm/dd/yy

21:52 – 9:52 p.m.


	4. The Beginning of a Journey 04

This morning I got up like I had the previous day. After completing my daily runs I got home and made myself breakfast. I then began to think briefly on what I would do for the day. For the majority of the day I'd work on my routine, that much was clear. More than likely I would give Fluttershy a visit. I wanted to know exactly what she told them, along with what she heard herself.

So once again I took off from my cloud-house, and began to do some warm-ups. _**Okay, I need to see what goes good with what first.**_ I started with some normal dives, corkscrews, spiraling ascents, and various other moves that would take time to explain. Then I found the starting basis of my routine. It would start as a spiraling ascent, followed by a downward corkscrew, which was leveled out by a inside-loop, and a outside-loop. Which pretty much looked like a figure 8. _**I should actually add in the Sonic Rainboom, and maybe spell out the Wonderbolts with the rainbow trail that follows me. **_I continued to work at this for the next 5 hours, stopping only to land and let my wings relax while I drank some water.

_**Its about 1:00, I should go talk to fluttershy.**_ I began to fly towards her cottage on the outskirts of town. I began to fly slow enough to the point that I wouldn't startle any animals with the sounds of my wings. **_Hmph, I don't see Fluttershy out, _**I thought while flying around, _**She must be in her cottage then.**_ I landed at the door, and knocked. A few moments later I was greeted by Fluttershy. "Hey-ya." I said with a smile.

"H-hi Dash, whats up?" Fluttershy said, moving away with the door open. I took it as a gesture to go in.

"Well," I began to say as I walked in the cottage "Twi, and spike told me, that you told them something."

"Oh? Well um...what did I tell them?" She asked, looking like her normal self.

"About that dream. The one with myself and Big Mac." I said. It obviously caught her off guard because she began to blush.

"Oh... Im sorry I didn'-" She started to respond.

"Don't worry, Im not all to mad. I just want to know what you told them." I said trying not to accidentally sound angry.

"Well, uhh...it came up in a conversation that we usually have when I meet her at the spa with Rarity." She began "And we got to talking, the reason that Rarity doesn't know is because she had a dress order to finish, and had to leave early. Well...It kinda just came out as something for conversation."

"Well, what all of that dream did you hear?" I asked not trying to sound pushy. _**Its fluttershy after all.**_

"All of it." She answered bluntly.

"So you know about..." I again questioned.

"Yes, and I'm never telling a soul about that part." She said smiling towards me.

"Well I'm glad that you won't," I said smiling back "anyways, are you going to come with me to my Wonderbolts audition?"

"I'd love to." She replied.

"Okay, well if I want to do any better at those tryouts I better get back to work on my routine." I said getting up.

"Oh yes, um...what are you doing for the rest of the week?" She asked.

"Mostly just my routine."

"If its alright with you, could you help me make some bird feeders on Friday?"

"Yeah, what time should I be here?"

"Anytime, what ever is okay with you."

"I'll stop by around 2:00, okay?"

"Thats fine. Thank you."

"Okay, well have a good one buddy." I said on the patio, readying to take off.

"Well thanks again, good luck." She replied. I took off after the rest of goodbyes. _**Well that's a relief. I'm glad that the dream is safe with her. **_When wouldn't one be? **_The only other pony who could keep a better secret would probably be Pinkie Pie. _**Oh Pinkie, what a crazy, crazy pony. Well it was about 2:00. _**I have the rest of the day to finish the beginning of my routine. **_I thought joyfully. Its going to be a long week. In the end though its going to pay off. It **is** going to be a long week, who knows, I might even have my routine down by tomorrow. _**Who am I kidding, this routine is going to at least take a week to make, and 1 or 2 to perfect. Only if life was that easy.**_

[Author's Notes]

Well heya. How's everyone who live in the High Desert's first week of school? Good? Not really? Me too. Anyways, some crazy shit happened today, in my JROTC class we had PT (Physical Training) and I discovered that Im out of shape =3, long story short, I nearly blacked out. But I'm fine, thank you for any concern. I'd just like to say, Thank you to all of you who read this story so far, I hope you enjoy it. I'm going to **try **and make a chapter a day so I can start on another story. Also, any ideas, thoughts, improvements, or what pony I should do next, please just review or leave comment. I love all of you. Who's awesome? You're awesome.

Thank you all and have a wonderful night,

Mrhelmetman

Posted Date and Time

08/15/2011 - mm/dd/yyyy

19:32 - 7:32 p.m.


	5. Apples to Apples 05

It was about to be 3:00 when I got back to my cloud house. _**I should get something to eat before I get back to work on my routine. Maybe some apples? **_Wait. What did I just think. Discarding that thought from my mind, and it was weird at that. Anyways, food did sound good right now. Especially apple pie. _**What am I doing? **_Why was all I could think about eating was apples? Maybe its just that time. Mind you I had always had a time of the year where I always wanted some apples from Applejack's farm, this started happening around 3 years ago. _**What if I could see Big Mac while I'm down there?**_ I had this sorta surreal filling. I had to get apples.

I decided that I would get some apples, maybe I would stop have this weird feeling in my stomach once I did. I quickly took off towards the acres. _**Man, why do I feel like everything around me is a dream?**_

I found myself flying over the barn, _**what's making me do this? **_I landed in front of the house that was adjacent with the Barn. I began to knock on the door. My heart pounding. _**What is going on? **_I started to feel confused with what was going on. All I wanted was some apples.

I waited for about half a minute, then I heard the door unlock. It began to open, and it was Applebloom who had answered it.

"He 'ya Rainbow Dash." She answered with "What can I do for 'ya?"

"Hi, do you know where your sister is?" I asked, my heart still beating hard. _**Man its not like I had been flying hard or anything.**_

"Oh, she's out at the fields." She replied.

"Where at, do you know?"

"Probably down the path around the barn. What is it 'ya need so bad?"

"I just needed to ask her a favor." _**yeah, as to why I feel this way. Oh and to get some apples too.**_

"Yeah, just go down that way." She said.

"Okay, well thanks Applebloom." I replied. She closed the door as I began to walk towards this path behind the barn. I found it and followed the path for a good 10 minutes until I heard the rhythmic sound of applebucking. _**That must be AJ. **_I began to gallop towards the sound.

When I finally arrived it took me a few minutes to see who was actually applebucking. My heart nearly stood still when I saw it. I hadn't come here for apples. Maybe far from it.

As Big Mac emerged from applebucking, sweating like a real work-horse. That surreal feeling went away, but this weird feeling in my stomach stayed, and felt stronger than ever.

I came to this simple conclusion. I had Big Mac on my mind. Apparently I associated him with the apples from the farm. _**Does that mean everytime I wanted apples, I've just been wanting Big Mac. And the apples sufficed for it?**_

"H-hey Big Mac." I said aloud, my voice cracking from nervousness. He looked my way and nodded. "D-do you know where Applejack is?" I asked.

"Eeyup." He replied. _**That's really all I heard from him now isn't it?**_

"Where at?"

"She went down the path. About another 20 yards. You can't miss her."

"T-thanks." was all I could muster out. My face felt hot. I apparently was blushing hard. I continued down the path like he said.

"Hey, Applejack." I called out.

"Yeah?" was all I heard back, after a quick sound of what was her kick on a tree.

"I need to talk to you." I said.

"Alright one minute." She replied back. After a few moments of waiting, I started to think of what I was going to tell her. Because, _**I'm in love with your brother**_, wouldn't make her laugh. _**Man, some days I wish I was a guy. Its so easy to be a guy, not having to deal with all these different emotions all the time.**_ "What's up, sugarcube?" she said as she left the trees.

"Well," _**This is surely going to suck **_"its really private." I said.

"Okay, well lets walk down the path and talk. Is that alright?" she asked.

"Its fine." I answered, my heart began to pound again. We left from where we had met and were now about 10 yards away from it. "Well y-you know how once or twice a year I come down here to get apples?" I asked.

"Yes, its always nice to have you come down sugarcube. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" She inquired.

"N-no." I answered quickly.

"Then what? You can tell me anything." She replied.

"W-well its about," I gulped "Big Mac."

She stopped "What about Big Mac."

"Its nothing bad. Well..."

"Oh its something."

"Well, I don't know who else to tell but his own sister."

"Tell me what?"

"Well AJ, I kinda have had this crush on Big Mac for the 3 years that I've come to get apples for."

"Wait, you have a crush on Big Mac?" She looked confused.

"Y-yes."

"Well," _**gosh I hope she doesn't get mad **_"that's swell darling." She said with a smile on her face.

"Look AppleJa-" I said without thinking "Wait, what?"

"I think that's swell." Something looked wrong. Was she lying? No, AJ never lies. _**Is she really happy for me?**_

"Y-you're fine with me liking Big Mac?" I asked.

"Of course sugarcube."

"A-and, you won't hate me or anything?"

"Why would I ever hate you? For dating my brother?" She began to laugh "Oh Dash. I would never hate you for anything like that." What a relief. That funny feeling felt dulled with the wave of relief that had hit me.

"D-do you think he likes me?" I asked, I felt stupid for asking such a childish question.

"I don't know sugarcube. You could always ask him."

"I-I'm to scared to..." was all I was able to mutter out.

"Don't think on it to hard hun. I'm sure what ever you tell him, he'd answer how he feels." She said in her caring voice. To be honest it felt really good to hear her say that. _**Why am I so scared to just talk to him?**_

"Okay," I said calming down "Well I'd still like to get some apples. Big Mac or not."

"Well sugarcube, I have some that I can give you if you wait just a moment." She said as she went back towards the trees. _**So that's, that. I wondered how I should tell him? How will he respond? **_I walked under a tree and waited for a few moments thinking on how to explain this to him. _**Gosh, this is just not what I had in mind. That would make things very weird for AJ and I. Not to mention Applebloom. What would everyone else think? Man oh man...One of these days I have to tell him though.**_

It was going to get dark soon, I thought after abandoning my efforts on trying to figure out what to tell Big Mac. I'd work on my routine tomorrow, then after that, the next day would be me having to help out Fluttershy. _**Gosh, it was only Wednesday? I had only just started my routine and the tryouts would be in three weeks from Saturday. I need to stop with all this drama and stuff. **_I laughed. _**Me? Drama? Those words are funny sounding together. **_"Hey Dash." I heard AJ say behind me.

"Heya Applejack." I said turning around.

"I got them apples you wanted."

"Thank you so much." Placing the apples in front of me "What can I do to repay you?"

"Be good to him."

"W-what do you mean?" I was dumbfounded.

"My brother. I don't know if he likes you or not, but if he does, take care of him. Would you do that for me?" She sounded more like his mother, than his younger sister.

"Of course AJ. I wouldn't do anything to hurt him." I said reassuringly.

"Okay, well you outta get going. Its gonna get darker out here than the deepest part of Froggy-bottom Bog." She said.

"Yeah, in that case I'm going to get going." I said picking up the apple sack in my mouth "Thank you again." It sounded muffled due to the bag.

"You're welcome, now get out of here before you hit any birds on the way home, sugarcube." She said smiling. And with that I was off. I waved goodbye while she could still see me. _**Okay, Dash you need to focus now. Focus on what you're going to be doing. **_What was I going to be doing? _**Training, I need to work on my training more than anything else. **_Working on my Big Mac problem would be nice too... _**Damnit, stop thinking like that. Go home, eat, go to sleep, wake up, work, eat, train, eat, train, eat, go to sleep. Rinse, lather, repeat.**_ Except for Friday, that will be the only exclusion from my training schedule. Well, these apples won't taste as good as I thought they did, now that I know why I was eating them. I sighed. What can I do?

**Author's Notes**

Dusking. How was everyone's fine evening? Anything exciting happen over the past few days? Well whatever it is I hope it was enjoyable. I had my first Color Guard performance for JROTC today, and to be honest it was quite bad. I had fun, thought people could see my leg shaking and such, but nah it was a really good performance. Back to the ponies. I like the way this plot is coming, to be quite frank. I'm having a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you guys and gals are enjoying the read. Again, any suggestions, comments, constructive criticism, or just plain compliments are greatly appreciated. I love you all. You are awesome. Good night.

Mrhelmetman

Posted Date and Time

8/18/2011 – mm/dd/yyyy

21:35 – 9:35 p.m.


	6. Apple Business 06

As I flew home I was determined to get a good nights rest. After everything that had happened over the course of the last few days, I was glad that soon I'd be able to just clear my head and think on my routine.

I landed at my house, and it was already dark. I'd take Twilight's advice and not practice in the night. I'd rather just go to sleep, I was emotionally and physically exhausted from everything. I'd have a few chores to take care of before I was off to bed, the ones that needed to be done that is.

After if finished cleaning up a little bit, I walked into my room. My room wasn't the biggest thing ever, it was decently sized. I had some posters of the Wonderbolts on the wall, along with a Hay-Stackers poster, which was hard to get seeing as they were no longer a rock-band. It was a shade of blue with a red border on the top. I had a bed big enough to accommodate 2 people. Next to that was my dresser which had a mirror and brush on top of it. I wasn't big for make-up, it was a silly thing. I mean you dress up all fancy to go on this date, and he doesn't even notice. I saw it as time consuming, and I was all about speed.

Other than those my room was empty. I didn't see the need to fill it with anything else. It was perfect, it was home. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. I began to brush my mane. When I was finished with that, I crawled into bed. I had hung the biggest Wonderbolts poster on my ceiling. The reason being, is it inspired me everyday. As something that was real. No matter what went wrong all I had to do was look at this poster, and I'd feel better.

_**Saturday. **_I thought, now feeling as tired as I should have been. **_I'll tell him on Saturday. How I really feel about him._** I'd decided in the last few minutes of my consciousness that I'd talk to Big Mac on Saturday, I'd do nothing but figure how to talk and then finally talk to him. I slowly shut my eyes. _**I'm so tired. **_Everything began to blurry. I barely managed to remember. **_My birthday is next Monday..._**

Darkness.

Sleep.

[Sweet Apple Acres, 8:30 a.m.]

I awoke this morning, ready for the day's work. Me and Big Mac had to buck the trees to get to the amount that we always this time of month. My brother and myself would be able to get it done before 3 today. _**Golly, there isn't going to be much work today. I wonder what I'll do.**_ I walked over to my washroom, and began to brush the knots out of my mane. I may be western, but at least I know proper hygiene.

I began to walk downstairs. _**Gosh, Dash was really stressed out yesterday. I should at least ask Big Mac if she at least likes her.**_ I walked over to the kitchen, and got out a pan. I began making eggs. _**I gotta tell ask him in the way so he doesn't figure out it's dash who liked him. **_Once the eggs were done, I went and woke up Applebloom, she needed to go to school today. I walked over to her room, and opened the door quietly. "Applebloom." I said softly.

She groaned a little. "Up 'n at 'em."

"Morning Applejack." She said softly.

"You gotta get ready for school today."

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." I then left and went to finish preparing the meal. I got out some batter and began to make pancakes. I made a heaping plate of my special apple pancakes. I took the plate of pancakes and eggs, and set them on the table, along with plates, syrup, and glasses for milk. I went back upstairs to wake up Big Mac. Opening the door to his room, I said softly "Hey big bro, up 'n at 'em."

He turned over towards me, and replied with "Morning little sis, Ya'll ready for the bucking today?"

"Yeah, and if its like any other day we'll be done by three."

"Eeyup, well I'm gonna get ready. I'll be down in 5."

"Okay." as I closed his door. I walked back downstairs to see Applebloom groggy and at the table. I walked over to the fridge and retrieved the milk. I walked over and poured Applebloom a cup.

"Applejack, do I have to go to school?" She asked.

"Yes you do, youngin'. I want you to learn how to do something other than buck apple trees."

"Okay fine. You still remember that we're having the Cutie Mark Crusader's sleepover Friday, right?" She asked. _**Oh crap, that was this friday. **_I didn't feel like dealing with them tomorrow. But I have to, I already promised that I would let them stay over.

"Yes. No eat your breakfast, you don't want to be late to school."

"Okay." and with that she began to eat at plate of pancakes and eggs. I sat down myself, on the opposing side of her. _**Golly Applebloom, you're a smart kid. Why would you want to stay here and work like you older siblings?**_

Before she was done, Big Mac came down the stairs. "Morning Applebloom." He said, on the last step.

"Morning Big Mac." She replied after taking a drink of milk.

"Help yourself big brother, plenty to go around."

"Thank you Applejack." He said as he sat down and fixed himself a plate.

"Applebloom, you have all your stuff ready for school?" I asked her.

"Yes." She replied.

"Good, well you better be off if you want to get there on time." I told her.

She looked towards the clock "Golly, yer right Applejack." she walked over to pick up her bag by the door. "Bye, I'll see ya'll at 4." and with that Applebloom left. I looked over to Big Mac, who was just finishing eating. _**Man, he does eat fast. **_I got up and collected the plates, then walked over to the sink and began to clean them.

Once I was finished with that, Big Mac and myself finished chores that needed to be done before anything else. I went into Applebloom's room and made her bed, then walked up stairs to make mine.

When me and Big Mac were done, we walked outside and down the trail we had been the other day. We'd start applebucking together first, then we'd split up later. If I was going to ask him, it'd be in the time that we'd first start bucking.

"So we don't got much until the season's over." I said breaking the ice.

"Eeyup, just a few more acres."

"So, uh... what are you going to do on our off time big bro?"

"I don't know yet sis. I may go into town and get a job."

"You thinking about marrying?" It was a common question we asked each other.

"Eeyup." _**Straight forward, good old Big Mac.**_

"Any pony in mind?"

"Yes. What about you?" _**Jeez, I didn't expect him to say anything that quickly, I still wanted to ask him about who he liked.**_

"I...uh...yeah." That pony happened to be one of Rainbow Dash's idols. Soarin', one of the Wonderbolts. He is just so cute. "Um...Who is it that you want to marry?" _**If he tells me I have to tell him back. But its worth telling him a little secret, and helping out a friend.**_

"Uh...well," he looked a little nervous "Rainbow Dash." he finally stammered out. _**This is going to make Rainbow Dash probably the happiest pony in Equestria.**_

"Really? Well if it makes you feel any better, I have a crush on Soarin'." I told him, hoping he wouldn't be freaking out or anything.

"The one from the Wonderbolts? No kidding?" he said.

"Yeah, well we're here, lets leave all this personal stuff for later."

"Eeyup, lets get this done."

[Sweet Apple Acres, 1:30 p.m.]

_**Boy-o-boy, my back is killing me. **_Think that pushing buttons from dawn till dusk is hard, try kick a tree with your hind-legs. It's tiring, and it makes you sweat. It's what all stallions need to do once in their lifetime. Something was nagging at me more than my back though. Was it what I thought it was?

_**Its been at least 5 hours since I told her about my crush on Rainbow Dash. Why do I feel so weird about it? **_I began to place the barrels in the correct place so I could kick the tree. **_Maybe I should just talk to her about it. But what if Dash doesn't like me?_** I kicked, like all other times it was smooth, and the apples fell into the appropriate barrels. _**Well, I'm going to go that new club they opened over by the cake shop. Maybe Dash'll be there.**_

[Sky's over Ponyville, 2:00]

_**And as I come out of the loop, I should have more than enough speed to pull off a Sonic Rainboom. **_I thought as I was into my sixth figure 8 loop. I slowed down, and landed at my house to get a drink of water. **_5 tries and not a single mess up. I've got this down._**

As I got a drink I looked over at the calender, it was the 18th of August. Today, club KanterTrot would open. I've been planning on showing up to it for a time now. Going out and having fun at a club would be the perfect thing. I'd be able to relax and be myself. _**Heh, if I was lucky I'd find Big Mac there. But since when am I that lucky?**_

I walked back outside, I took off again. _**I have about 3 hours before I should get ready. The club doesn't open till 6. I should go through my routine a few more times. **_Tonight, is going to be a really good night.

[Author's Notes]

Allo allo. How is everyone doing? Anything interesting happen in your weekend so far? This was a switch over between Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Big Macintosh. Rainbow Dash in the beginning and end, AJ in the middle, and Big Mac directly after her if you were confused on that. Again thanks for the read. Any suggestions, or comments leave a review. Thank you all, enjoy your wonderful day.

Mrhelmetman

Posted Date and Time

08/20/2011 – mm/dd/yyyy

11:01 – 11:01 a.m.

P.s. The first time is Military standard for where I live, so I put that up for anyone who reads this and doesn't know what the AM and PM's stand for.


	7. Raving Workhorse 07

I rose quicker than I usually did as I came out of that loop. I then dived when I was at the appropriate height back down towards the ground. I stretched out my body, tucked my wings as closely as I could, put my front legs together in front of my face, and aligned my legs and spine as straightly as I could. The ground was coming towards me at an alarming rate, but I could already feel the air trying to get past me. The air was bending to my front hooves. _**Just...hold...on...**_

Bang.

I had done it again. Another perfect Sonic Rainboom. I pulled up towards the sky again, and began to write out the names of every member of the Wonderbolts. Soarin', Spitfire, and the rest. It was hard work taking on that many G-forces and staying awake. But I've done this about 3 times now. By the performance, I should be ready to do it without a problem.

I had lost the speed from the Sonic Rainboom, as I pulled out of the last letter. I had finished what was going to be the basis of my routine. It was going to be spectacular. But now I had to go and get ready for the club.

Landing at my house, I felt fairly fatigued. That Sonic Rainboom takes a lot out of you. I walked in and checked the clock, it was only a little past 5. I could rest for a few minutes, and then get ready. _**I wonder who else is going to be at the club tonight. I don't think that Fluttershy would be there, its too loud for that little philly. Maybe Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity. And if Rarity was going to show up, Spike would be there no doubt.**_

I got a glass of water, and sat down on my couch. _**So its only going to be Friday huh? What the hay, I thought it would take longer to nail down a solid performance. Oh well at least I won't so busy doing my routine all week long next week. It would allow me to have a good 'ol birthday party. Should I invite Big Mac? Oh, of course I should. It'd be a nice thing to do, not to mention that I'd be able to see him most of the party. **_I thought with glee. I got up and turned on the TV. I changed it to the only station that still played the Hay-Stackers.

The loud rock music filled my house. It was set at that volume all the time. It wasn't like I had anything to worry about, to all the ponies down there it wouldn't be anything more than a little beat. I walked over to my washroom, and started the shower. If I was going to be clubbing, I needed to be smelling good. I walked out to my closet and got out my Wonderbolts towel. It was a gift from my dad when I was 13.

That's what I had forgot. I needed to send for my parents so they could come down and visit for my birthday. I had a guest room with a bed big enough for them. Plus I hadn't seen them in a long time. I stepped into the shower, the water was really warm on my body. _**Mom and dad haven't even met any of my friends except for Gilda. **_Who even still wasn't my best friend anymore.

I finished my shower and stepped out into my green bathroom. It wasn't to terribly small, but not incredibly big. It had all the necessities a girl needed. A toothbrush, mirror, perfume, a brush, and most other things you'd find in a washroom. I grabbed my towel and began to dry myself. _**I hope they have DJ PON-3 as the Dj, she's a really good at playing the right kind of Techno music. She makes me almost want to give up rock music, and listen to only techno. Almost...**_

I brushed my hair, and looked in the mirror. _**You're going clubbing Dash, you should do at least something different to your hair. **_I opened the cabinet to the sink and got out my tub of hair gel. I'd barely used this stuff. I began to open it. _**I should make my hair a little more exaggerated. **_I put one of my hoofs into the gel and slabbed a glob onto my mane.

I styled my hair up a little higher than normal. It looked some what like a fohawk. Satisfied with my hair, I got the perfume bottle and sprayed myself with some of it. Once that was done, I went back out into the living room. The music was still playing as loud as it was when I had started. _**I should eat something before I leave, it'd be a lot cheaper to eat here. **_I walked over to the stove and saw it was only 5:45, and I'd have enough time to make a sandwich or something. I got out the proper things for the sandwich I intended to create.

I finished the sandwich, and cleaned up the small mess I had made. I walked over and turned off my TV, and its a funny thing to notice that you make a whole mess of noise, but when you hear silence it seemed more peaceful than the music you had been playing. Walking outside, the sun was nearing the horizon. I took off and headed towards Sugarcube corner.

I wasn't even close and I could already see ponies on their way to the club. As I saw it come into view, I saw the crowd of people standing in front of it. They were all waiting for the mayor to declare it open. I landed over by the sweet shop that Mr. and Mrs. Cake ran.

I walked in to see if Pinkie was around. "Evening Mr. Cake." I said as I walked in.

"Evening Dash, what can I do ya for today?"

"Is Pinkie around?"

"Yes, she should be upstairs with Mrs. Cake. I see you're going to the club next door when it it opens."

"Yes, I hoping on having a good time." I said as I walked over to the stairs. 

"Well a young girl like yourself has to. If your get hungry for something sweet, come on back here and we'll help ya out."

"Thanks Mr. Cake." and with that I was up the stairs. I walked to the first door I saw, and knocked. The door opened to reveal pinkie's face, I saw past her inside the room. It was filled with ingredients for the cakes and sweets they made. "Heya Pinkie." I said.

"Oh, hi Dash. Whatcha doing?" She asked.

"I was going out to the club, what about you? You seem like the kinda pony that would be over there right now." I said.

"That was tonight?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah-" was all I could mutter out before she ran past me to the room at the end of the hall.

"Sorry about Pinkie, Dash." Mrs. Cake said.

"Oh its no problem I'm used to that pony by now. When she gets back her, tell her that I left to the club please."

"Of course."

"Thank you." I said as I left. I walked down the stairs, to the main lobby room. Before I left I called back to Mr. Cake "Have a good one."

"You too Dash." Walking outside I could see ponies with their manes all put up. Some of the stallions were wearing glow-sticks around there necks. And some of the ponies were wearing them around there ankles. I walked towards the club, I could already see how big the crowd was. Judging by the looks of things, the club was going to open in a few minutes.

[Outside Club KanterTrot, 5:55]

_**Its been a while since I've taken that work collar off, other than when I go to sleep. It felt good to move my neck without having to lift the weight of that thing. **_I had my hair spiked up. No pony has seen like this since I was a youngin'. Believe it or not, I was what is now consider a "Raver". I used to go out to parties and everything. Now that I was old enough to work on the farm full time, I decided to stop going out the parties. This had been the first club I've been to in about 6 years. **_Well I'll be darned if this isn't going to be a good time._**

The rest of my thoughts, and I bet anyone else were drowned out by the loudspeaker. "Good evening everypony." The mayor happily announced "I see that this club has a major turnout for its first night, I believe that ll the staff and management are going to be excited about that. I'm now more than happy to welcome Mr. Makiro, the manager of KanterTrot." she said as she handed the microphone over to a pony with a brown coat, an red and black mohawk, and several different color glow-sticks hanging from his neck. He's cutie mark looked to be something of a musical note colored with all the colors from the rainbow.

"Good evening everypony. How are we all doing tonight?" He asked. Everypony began to cheer. "I can't hear you!" Everypony began to cheer louder than the last time. "And with that, I'd like to say thank you all for showing up. On behalf of all the staff here, I'd like to officially declare Club KanterTrot, open!" He announced.

Through the mob of people I could see them actually opening to a dark spacey room. As the other ponies and myself were all shown into the building. The room was big, and there was lasers all bouncing around. As I entered the room, the old days began to re-emerge into my head. _**And the music hasn't even started.**_

[Inside Club KanterTrot, 6:20 p.m.]

_**Aah, I could use a drink. **_I thought after the first song. I didn't know that Raving would take so much out of you. Walking over to the bar, my heart almost popped out of my chest. There he was, right there. Big Mac. **_Why does he look so different? _**I took a second glance over him again. I noticed what I had missed before: he didn't have his work collar on, and his mane was spiked. And it made him look better than what he usually looked like.

I approached the bar and ordered a drink. _**He'll either notice me or he won't. **_I thought. **_Should I go talk to him. _**I pondered this for quite a few moments. Finally building up the courage, I walked over to him. _**Should I just tell him?**_

"Hey Big Mac!" I said over the sounds of the other ponies that were having a good time. He looked over at me obviously shocked to see me. And I couldn't tell if he was blushing or not, but from the looks of it he was.

"Heya, Dash." he replied a little low.

"I didn't know you went to clubs."

"I was what you youngin's now call a Raver."

"No kidding."

"Eeyup." Several minutes passed by, and we just sat there talking about nothing important. It was just a general talk. We order quite a few drinks too. We both stopped before we were drunk.

"Um...Big Mac, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." I finally told him. _**Man, I can't believe this was coming out. I told myself Saturday, and here I am on Thursday telling him.**_

"Well I do too." He told me too. _**Could he already be feeling the same way?**_

"You go first." I said.

"Well it's not easy to explain this, but" he looked at me very nervously "I like you." _**If I wasn't at a club, I may have fainted. **_Well that was a huge relief. I had the feeling of jumping around and singing gleefully, the feeling of just pride, and the feeling of completion. It was a very strange feeling.

"Well...That was, uh...what I was going to tell you." My face felt really hot. I was probably blushing really hard. _**Is it this easy? I can't be, can it?**_

"Really now?" He said, his face was a shade brighter than his coat usually was, it was an easy indication that he was blushing.

"Y-yeah, s-say you want to go outside and talk? I-its really loud in here." I asked, hoping to get some alone time with him.

"I reckon its a good idea." He replied, and we made our way for the door. _**Is this really happening? **_I had butterflies in my stomach. I was so nervous. Wait, why was I nervous? He'd admitted he liked me, and I did the same to him. So why did I still feel nervous?

[Outside Club KanterTrot, 6:55 p.m.]

_**I should just ask her. Do it Big Mac. **_I kept thinking while we walked outside. I was determined to tell her how I truly felt, no more hiding. **_You can do it. _**"So...uh...Rainbow Dash...ya know, when two ponies like each other...they usually start...um...dating." _**Why is it so hard to just tell her? **_It may have been the fact that I haven't talked to any actually ponies I liked for about 4 years.

"Y-yeah. S-so are you asking me out?" She was probably as nervous as I was. Golly was she pretty with her mane up like that. Even though she was nervous I bet she looked better than I did. I probably looked like I ate something really hot.

"I-I reckon s-so." I stammered out.

"Yes, I'd love to." She looked extremely relieved. As if I had taken a ton off her shoulders. To be honest, I felt the same way.

"Allrighty," what a lame response "d-do you want to go get something to eat?"

"I ate at my house, but if you want to go and buy me drinks, we could talk some more."

"That sounds like a swell idea." I escorted her back inside, and got her and myself a round of drinks. We sat, talked, and drank.

[Inside KanterTrot, 8:45 p.m.]

I just sat and talked about my life to him. We drank, I felt quite buzzed. I couldn't stop drinking though. Big Mac is one of those guys that I could rely on if I was drunk. I was glad he was mine now. He was mine. It struck me like a hard-ball. We were finally going out. I could tell tonight was a very, very good night. But tomorrow I had to go help Fluttershy. I was reluctant, but I had promised her. "Big Mac, I promised Fluttershy that I'd help her tomorrow, and its getting late."

"It is. Let me walk you home." How chivalrous. I bet even if we weren't dating, he would have still done it. Nonetheless, I accepted his offer and got up. We walked outside, and it turned out to be a nice evening. Plenty of stars in the sky, the moon was full. Just perfect.

"Say, my birthday is on Monday. Pinkie is going to throw the party over at the sweet shop." I told him.

"Well I'll be there, what time?"

"Around 6."

"Perfect, me and AJ will be finished with the harvest by then." We continued to walk in silence. It wasn't until I actually saw my house, until I figured out how drunk I was. My vision began to blur. _**I can't fly up there like this.**_

"I can't go to my house." I told him.

"Why not, whats the matter?"

"I've had to much to drink, if I tried to fly up there I'd probably hurt myself."

"Well you can stay with me and AJ for the night. AJ has a spare guestroom next to hers." It was already the first night we were going out, and I was already ending up sleeping at his house.

"That...would be…...great." I felt very dizzy now. I think I had drunken too much. Everything began to spin. Then the ground came up to say hello. All I could hear was Big Mac yelling to me. I couldn't make a coherent reply. Then everything faded to black...

[Sweet Apple Acres, 9:15 p.m.]

_**Golly, she isn't a good drunk. Then again, I had worse times than she has.**_ I opened to door to the house. I was careful when I walked in, because I was carrying Dash on my back. She had blacked-out from how much she had to drink. Poor kid.

"Heya big brother." I heard Applejack say from the other side of the counter. She hadn't turned to look at me.

"Evening, Dash is going to be staying in the guestroom." That definitely got her attention. Her head snapped back towards me.

"W-what is she doing on your back?"

"Well me and her were sitting around talking, and she had a little to much to drink. Long-story short, she passed out on the way back to her house."

"Does she know about...ya know."

"Yes, and she told me how she felt about me."

"Okay, well take her upstairs and tuck her in. Then go straight to bed. No funny business."

"Oh come'on AJ if I was going to do anything funny, don't ya think I would have done it by now?"

"You got yourself a point. But just put her to bed."

"Already ahead of you." I said as I walked towards the stairs. What a crazy night. I had told the pony that I liked about how I felt, and she ended up passing out. Not from the truth of course.

I opened the door to the guestroom. The room wasn't that decorated. It was a simple styled room. The walls were painted a shade of brown. It had a bed big enough for 1, a mirror, a brush, a table and chair, and a small TV. I sat Dash in a chair, and pulled back the covers to the bed. I picked her back up and laid her on the bed. I pulled the covers back over her and tucked them in close to her.

Gosh, did she look pretty while she slept. I leaned in and kiss her on the forehead. "Goodnight, Dash." I said. I turned off the lights and walked out.

"And I had to tell her to be good to you." I heard from a soft voice behind me.

"Well, I won't do anything to her. Ya know that."

"Yeah. Well good night Big Mac."

"Night sis."

[Author's Notes]

Afternoon everyone. Like my previous chapter, I didn't write this all in one sitting. I actually had to write this from early morning yesterday, stopped. Then started again last night till about 11. Then I paced myself this morning and tried to write little to nothing. The fact for that is I get bored after I finish posting a chapter, because I think there isn't anything to do. Then now I just finished it. I enjoyed writing this chapter **A LOT. **It was a fun write. Anywho, thanks for the read again. Leave a review and all that good stuff. Love you all, have a wonderful day.

Mrhelmetman

Posted Date and Time

8/21/2011 – mm/dd/yyyy

16:46 – 4:46

[Revised Notes]

Allo allo, I have just finished my homework and such. School is kinda a big pain for me xD Anyways, I've decided that Sunday and/or Monday are going to be Proofread/Chapter submission. More than likely Wednesday will also be a publish day. Fact of the matter is, my friends are distracting. This chapter was a very good example of that. If you read it before it was revised, it had a few grammatical errors, along with a few misspellings. Anyways

Revised Date and Time

8/29/2011 – mm/dd/yyyy

17:04 – 5:04 p.m.


	8. The Morning After 08

I awoke to the sun coming through the window. _**Aah, my head.**_ My head was pounding. _**What happened last night? All I can remember is telling Big Mac about me needing to help Fluttershy today. Oh crap, today was Friday. **_I told my body to move, but it wouldn't respond. I was flat-line tired. Too tired to move, too tired to think straight, too tired period.

_**Where was I anyways? **_I had been to busy to to actually look around at where I was. I looked around and let it sink in. I was in a brown room, there was a table to the left of me, and a small TV on top of that. It looked western. I must be at Sweet Apple Acres. "A-applejack..." I called out, my voice was hoarse.

"Morning." I heard from Big Mac, as he came through the door. He was carrying a plate of food.

"H-hey, what time is it?" I asked.

"About 1 in the afternoon, I'd reckon."

"O-one in the afternoon? Fluttershy is going to kill me." I said aloud.

"Oh, don't worry about her. She came here looking for you earlier, telling us that she had to go get something and wouldn't be back in time for the you girl's date thing." He said.

"Really? Well that's a relief." I said laying back into the bed. "Say, you gonna just stand there with that food in your mouth, or are we gonna eat." He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He sat the plate on my lap.

"Eat up, hun. You're going to need it. You look sick." He said.

"Thanks, it looks good." I replied. I began to eat. It was a plate of pancakes, eggs, and hash-browns. Until I took the first bite I didn't even realize how hungry I was. I paced myself while eating, I didn't want to choke after all. I finished, and thanked Big Mac.

"It was no problem, hun." He said and kissed me on the forehead. He left to go wash off the plate. My body felt very sore. My shoulder's ached, my ribcage felt bruised, and that's how my body felt all over. I laid back, it hurt on the way down, but once I was there it didn't hurt anymore. I just felt a wave of relief wash over me.

Big Mac entered the room again. "So what happened after I told that I needed to help out Fluttershy today?" I asked.

"Well we agreed it was late, and I said I would walk you home. On the way there you realized that you couldn't fly back up to your house. So I offered you the room here. You accepted, then fainted promptly afterwords." He explained.

"Why do I feel so sore?"

"You probably just tired yourself out from yesterday. It couldn't have been the club, though. Only one song had played before we met. How'd you get yourself so tired anyhow?"

"I have an audition for the Wonderbolts on the last Friday of next month. I had been putting together a routine for the audition all day yesterday. I flew all day, and stopped only to eat lunch, and drink water when I needed to."

"Golly, you must be very sore then. You're welcome to stay here as long as you need until you're ready to get back on your feet, hun."

"As long as I get to stay here with you." I said, it caught him off guard. I could see his cheeks flare a different color of red.

"Of course." He said. I rolled over on my side to have a better view of Big Mac. He was sitting at the edge of the bed. He began to run his hoof down my back, and it felt very comforting. _**I can't believe I'm here. I never thought a day like this would happen.**_

"Big Mac, lay with me." I said to him. He nodded and laid down in front of me. I placed one of my legs around his chest. I found the one spot to where we were both comfortable with this arrangement. _**Man, I'm tired. **_I thought as my brain began to demand sleep. My eyelids felt 10 times heavier than they were. _**I'll rest my eyes for a few minutes...**_ I shut my eyes. I could just feel Big Mac there, and it comforted me. I've never felt this way before. It come over me softly. I could barely think, and then I slept. I've never slept so peacefully.

[Canterlot Stadium, 12:45 p.m.]

"Okay guys, we have a kick-ass performance today. We need to go out there and perform the 'Shock and Awe' maneuvers. This needs to be better than our last performance. Got that?" I asked to fliers.

"Yes ma'am." They responded in unison.

"Spitfire, what time do we go out?" Soarin' asked me.

"In 5 minutes, why?"

"Nevermind..." _**He was probably hungry. **_Like usual. _**Typical Soarin'.**_

"Alright we have those 5 minutes to run down the 'Shock and Awe' maneuvers." I announced to my 5 other fliers.

[Canterlot Stadium, 1:50]

"Miss. Spitfire! MISS SPITFIRE!" I heard someone call to me as the stadium was emptying out. I turned to see a Purple Pegasus, flying towards me. She had a red mane, and what looked like to be a thunderbolt colored green and red.

"What can I do for ya?" I asked.

"I wanted to know what was required for the tryouts. I'm going to be performing and I'd like to know what I should practice more on." The flying Pegasus said.

"Whoa, calm down real quick. I don't even know your name miss." I replied politely.

"My name is Thunderclap."

"Well Miss Thunderclap, the tryout is actually going to be a competition. Since we've had so many Pegasuses signed up, we thought that it'd be easy to just have 3 stages of this competition. The first stage is going to be basic maneuvering, the next one is going to how well you perform under stress. To which will be openly held to the public to attend. And finally the last on is going to be a freestyle. To where you can preform anything you want to do."

"So why have the first 2 stages then?" The purple pony asked.

"Well, its to clear off any ponies that may, and excuse me if this sounds rude, just be wasting out time."

"I see, so the first stage is still on the last Friday of next month?"

"Exactly."

"Well thank you for your time Miss Spitfire. I'll keep all of that in mind."

"It was my pleasure, I hope to see you at the tryouts Miss Thunderclap."

"Calm me Thunder."

"Well, Thunder I hope you have a wonderful day."

"You too." She said as she flew off.

[Sweet Apple Acres, 2:00]

I woke up to see nothing but red. I then realized that I had fallen asleep with Big Mac laying next to me. _**He must have fallen asleep too.**_ My head had stopped pounding, and my body was not as sore as before. _**Now, I've got this big lug in front of me, **_I laughed a little, _**he's going to make it hard to get up. **_I laid my head on his neck.

I said softly "Big Mac. Its time to get up." He responded with a soft groan. "Come on, its the afternoon. As much as I want to, we can't stay like this all day. Applejack would be very cross with us."

"Afternoon, sleepyhead." He said in a soft voice.

"Who you calling a sleepyhead, you're the one I had to wake up." I said giggling.

"You're the one who made me fall asleep." He said laughing.

"Well sitting here playing the blame game isn't quite productive." I said.

"I guess your right." He said, sounding reluctant to get up. But after a few moments of laying there, he finally sat himself upright.

"That's the spirit." I said heaving myself back up next to him.

"What should we go do?"

"Well we should go ask AJ if she needs us to do anything for her."

"Alright lets go." He said as he got up. I followed behind him out the door. I've visited here enough times, but I never got to see the upstairs portion of the house. It was nicely decorated, it contained pictures of AJ as a young filly, along with pictures of the young colt Big Mac. He looked cute in his younger pictures too.

I followed him downstairs, to where we met Applejack who was sitting at the table. "About time you two got up, lazy ponies." She said as we came down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, I must have been hungover from last night." I said chuckling a little.

"Oh it ain't no big problem. I bet Big Mac offered this too, but you can stay here as long as you need to until your ready to go home." She replied. "And for you mister, where were you at?" She said as she looked towards Big Mac.

"W-well, ya see...uh, Dash wanted me to lay with her, and uh...we kinda just fell asleep." He explained.

She turned towards me, a small smile on her face "Is that so? Oh well in that case, I oughta put you two to work." I gulped, it was probably audible "Seeing it as though we ain't got no work though, I guess you off the hook." _**Whew, for a second there I thought she may have actually made us work. I'm not as sore as I was this morning but I wouldn't like having to do a lot of work. **_ "Well I do have some work, but it's just your daily chores Big Mac. Don't worry about the ones for in here, I got a 'lil bored and decided to do them to kill time."

"Eeyup, I'll get to work right now." He said as he left my side, and walked outside.

"You two didn't do nothing, did ya?" AJ asked the second the door closed.

"What? No, no its only our second day being together."

"Oh well, how do ya feel?"

"Better than I look, I bet."

"Yeah, I was shocked because when Big Mac came home, he was with you. But what shocked me more was that you were out cold, darlin'."

"Yeah, I had a little **too** much to drink."

"I thought that he had gone out 'clubbing', instead of the regular kind. Well I'm glad that you two talked about how you two feel about each other."

"I am too. I never thought that I'd be here, with him."

"Well hun, Imma tell ya something that he'd kill me for. You have to promise me not to tell him though, or anypony for that matter." _**Really? What'd be so bad that he couldn't tell me himself?**_

"You have my word."

"Well the other day, we went out to start working. On the trip over there, I asked him who he'd liked. He said no pony, but I asked him if he thought about marryin'," Thats where it struck me, _**He wants to marry me? Oh my gosh! **_I mean, I'd always wanted to have that kind of relationship with Big Mac, but I never thought that he'd actually want to marry me. "And he told me it was you. To make sure he wasn't lying or nothing I had to tell him who I had liked though." _**Wait, did she just tell me that she actually liked a pony?**_

"Wait, who is this pony?"

[Sweet Apple Acres: 2:12 p.m.]

I gulped at the question presented to me. _**Should I just tell her? What if she laughs at it? Oh Dash wouldn't do that.**_ "Well, err...um...He's...a, uh..." I trailed off, my face felt hot.

"Who, come on, I promise not to tell anypony."

"soarin'" It came out as a whisper.

"Who?"

"Soarin'" I repeated, loud enough for her to hear. If she hadn't been in a good mood, I think she would have fainted or something. Her face looked pale.

"S-soarin' from the Wonderbolts? Really?"

"Yup." I gulped.

"Well, why?"

"He's just really...cute...and nice."

"Well since you did me a favor, I'm going to do one for you, AJ." She replied after a few minutes.

"L-like what kinda favor?"

"Contestants are only allowed to bring 3 people as guests on their behalf to the tryouts. And I'm going to bring you with me."

"Really? Oh, well that'd be just swell Dash." _**I could actually go and see Soarin'? Golly, that'd be awesome.**_

"Yup, its a thanks for your hospitality."

"Well, thank you so much for your gracious gift."

"Oh, its not that awesome. If I knew him a bit better, I'd try to hook you up with him. While I'm there though, I'll try to get to know him better. I'll put in a good word for you too."

"Oh Dash, that'd be just amazing. Thank you again."

"Well since I'm not going to be doing anything until Monday, want to do anything?

"I feel up for a run, you know since the Running of The Leaves is the second week of next month."

"Oh, so you want to try or old bet again? You're so on."

"Over my dead body, I'm going to win." We dashed out of the house, passed a very confused Big Mac.

"No time to talk, beating AJ in a race." Was all I managed to yell out as we went by.

"Fat chance, sugarcube." She yelled back. We continued down the path into what seemed like the billions of Acres of trees they owned. Did it feel good to be part of a family.

[Author's Notes]

Evening everyone. I hope ya'll is having a less painful evening than I am. I went to the Weight room this last Monday, and my whole body feels like a big 'ol bruise. Its not very pleasant. Anywho, another chapter for you smexy, smexy people. I hope you enjoy this one. I had fun writing it, like I always do. Feel free to point out mistakes, or leave a suggestion or just a plain 'ol nice comment. I love you all, Nighty Night.

Mrhelmetman

Posted Date and Time

8/23/2011 – mm/dd/yyyy

21:32 – 9:32 p.m.

Revised Date and Time

8/28/2011 – mm/dd/yyyy

18:52 – 6:52 p.m.


	9. Another Flash of Lighting Pt 1 09

[Monday Morning, Rainbow Dash's House, 8:30 a.m.]

I was so excited for today. I had a date with Big Mac at noon, and I had to go pick my parents up today from there house in Cloudsdale at 4 in the afternoon. Then pinkie's party would happen at about 6. Today was going to be a very busy day. _**Well, hopefully I'll get all my "chores" done so I can go hang out with Big Mac sooner. **_ I would have needed to get all the clouds moved from Ponyville, and move them so they could move in tomorrow.

I sighed and flew up into the sky so I could start my daily chores. It wasn't all that bad, I guess that's why I took a love to flying. Routines are boring if you do them too much, that's why the routine I'm making for the tryouts is going to be a one time thing. I don't things that are really repetitive. That's also another reason why I wanted to join the Wonderbolts. Every single performance you do do is going to be different from the last, they do perform the same exact type of routine in a few of the performances but usually they are always different.

After my date with Big Mac, I'd have to pick up my parents. I hadn't talked to them in a year, because they were quite busy with there jobs and such. My parents both took a liking in earth pony science. They were **scientists**. The one thing that I had grown to loathe. My parents are good people, just I didn't like their jobs. My dad was a astrologist. My mother was a archeologist. The only one I had a really good connection with was my dad. He had been there through everything, and I mean everything. I'd have boyfriend problems, he'd help me. School problems, he was there. I don't know why, but me and my mom had gotten into fights a lot. To make a long story short, our fighting is what caused me to move out.

Discarding those thoughts after a while, I began to think about my party. Today I was turning 24. I wasn't super excited that the other ponies would actually know how old I was. _**I like it when everyone thinks I'm, they won't question if I could fly as fast as I say I can. Which, I obviously can. **_It was a pet peeve of mine. The only ponies who I wanted to know how old I was were Big Mac and AJ. But AJ being my best friend and all, she'd already know it.

I sighed and though _**What's a Pegasus like me going to do in a world like this? **_I brought my mind back to finishing the moving of the clouds without completely destroying them. I had to move them far enough away so that the wind could move them back here tomorrow by the morning. I was glad it wasn't going to rain. _**I ha-,**_ I stopped myself, _**strongly dislike the rain.**_

[Sweet Apple Acres, 10:30]

As I landed near the barnhouse, I could see Big Mac and Applejack out in the acres applebucking. They had taught me how to applebuck about a year ago, so I began towards the path they had taken to get where they were. I made eye contact with Applejack, who nodded at me. She glanced towards the cart where they had put a few empty barrels.

I walked over to them and picked up 2 and placed them in the correct spots. Believe it or not this is actually a important part in applebucking. It actually takes 3 buckets to do it easily, but I liked the challenge that only 2 provided. I walked over towards the tree that I had selected, and turned around. I tensed the muscles of my front legs, and balanced all my weight upon them. I glanced back for a moment to center where I was about to buck. With all my strength I compacted my back, and then sprung it outwards towards the tree with my legs as the middle-man.

**Crack.**

The blow landed smoothly, and I had shaken the tree enough to make all the apples fall evenly into the 2 barrels I had placed. This was the first tree of many that I would buck today. I know it was my birthday and all, but I'd like to have a good lunch with my boyfriend more. I sighed, _**At least I'd be able to help them get this done faster too. **_I continued on to the next tree. Repeated the process. Your simple rinse, lather, repeat kind of thing.

[Sweet Apple Acres, 11:30]

We finished with a half-hour to spare. So that meant, Big Mac and I could go do something in town. Or not, we could always stay here, and tell jokes, stories, secrets. _**Hell, we should include Applejack. Its the least I could do for a fact. **_I walked over to where Big Mac and Applejack were standing. Big Mac nodded at me, he was pretty much soaked in his own sweat. Applejack looked pretty beat too. It took me a few minutes to even realize how tired and sweaty I was myself.

"Hey, Dash get over here." I heard AJ yell.

"Coming." I picked up some speed to get over there quickly "What's up?" I said when I had finally arrived.

"I don't know about you, but I could really go for a shower."

"That sounds nice."

"So me and you will head back towards the house and get started on our showers."

"Alright," I said towards AJ, turning to Big Mac "see ya in a bit Big Mac."

"Bye gals." He said as he began towards the cart and hooked himself to it. We walked up the path back towards the house. If we weren't so tired we may have raced each other there. I was tired that I would have just laid on the path and went to sleep. I would actually have rather take a nap in the guest room.

When we got to the house, we walked immediately in. The cool air inside felt very, very nice. It was so refreshing, AJ and I exchanged glances for a moment. She and I nodded towards each other, this meant that I'd take the washroom upstairs. I walked up the stairs, I passed by the guestroom which always looks nice. The washroom was between Big Mac's room and the guest room. I walked into it, it was a nice shade of light blue. There were already towels laid out for someone if they needed to take a shower.

I started the water for the shower. _**A warm shower does sound really nice. **_I hadn't taken one since yesterday morning. I felt dirty for not taking one for while. Okay, shoot me. I like showers, they make me feel better. If you'd ever had a crappy day before you'd understand what I mean. I looked in the mirror for a moment. My hair was a little frazzled, and my coat had a light layer of dirt. I had worked hard today.

I placed my hoof into the shower to see if the temperature was correct. It was a little cold, I dialed it up a little bit before stepping into it. I felt the water hit my mane, I looked down towards the drain and saw how much dirt I actually had on me. It's surprising that you don't feel the weight of dirt until you wash it off. I had actually accumulated a lot of dirt. But other than me being very dirty, I had done a fairly good job at applebucking today.

We managed to get a little extra done today, which was great because that means the season would end sooner. So AJ, Big Mac, and I could go and do things in town. I continued to wash myself, getting behind my ears, and brushing my mane with my hoofs. Once I was satisfied with how clean I was, I stopped the water and stepped out. I walked over to the towel, and began to dry myself. Before I wiped my face for the second time, something had caught my eye. I looked back towards the door, and it had been open just enough for a pony to look through. _**What the hay? **_I thought _**Who would be looking in here at me?**_

_**I mean it could be Big Mac, but he would have at least knocked. Or would he have? **_I pondered this for a moment, then dismissed it and began to think of who else could have done it. **_I know for sure it wouldn't have been Applebloom. She would have walked in and started talking to me if that was the case. Was it AJ? But why would she look in here if she knew I was taking a shower? _**My head was spinning with all the possibilities that could have lead up to the door being open like that. _**Well, I guess it doesn't really matter. Its not like AJ doesn't have what I have, and its not like Big Mac isn't going to see it sometime or another.**_ With that I had officially dismissed it from my mind.

I walked over to the guest room once I had finished drying myself off. I grabbed the brush and looked into the mirror. I began to brush my hair so it looked nice. After a few moments, Applejack entered.

"What's up, sugarcube." She asked.

"Nothing, just finished my shower. I've got to get my hair nice for the date that me and your brother have in about 10 minutes." I answered.

"Well I hope you two have a good time. When you two are finished you guys should come back here. I'll have a present for you."

"Aw, you don't have to get me anything AJ."

"Well, you're going to like it. That's why I got it for you."

"Where's Big Mac anyways?"

"He's down stairs in the shower, I finished mine fast so he wouldn't disturb you while you were in yours."

"Did he run up here to grab anything?"

"I don't think so..." She sounded like she wasn't sure. _**Hmmm, I wonder if he did come up here. Maybe he walked by and the door was already peeked open like that. Or he opened it himself to see if I was done or not. **_I thought on this for a few moments. Finally deciding that I keep killing something and bringing it back to life, I dismissed it for good. **_If he did, he would tell me at lunch._**

[ Daisy's Diner, 12:10 p.m.]

We arrived at the diner, and got seated by the waiter. He asked us what we wanted to drink, and we got situated. Before leaving he handed us our menus. I'd been here 3 times before, and I got the same thing each time. A nice big plate of biscuits and gravy. Daisy's were to die for. They were that good. I set my menu down and began to work on my glass of water.

"You already know what you're going to order?" Big Mac asked.

"Yeah, I've been here enough times. The biscuits and gravy are my favorite on the menu." I answered, setting my glass down.

"Well, I'll take your word for it." He said setting his menu on top of mine. "So, you never told me. What is it that your parents do?"

"Well they're both **scientists**. My dad is an Astrologist. While my mom is a Archeologist."

"Really? That's interesting. What's your mom and dad like?"

"My mom, well..." I thought on how not to make this sound mean "to be honest, she's the reason I've lived here as long as I have. My dad on the other hand, is the one I think you'd like the most. He's laid-back. He can be strict at times, but other than that he's a really nice guy to be around. My mom, is a little uptight. She and I usually fought when I was living with them. I don't want to get into that."

"What's your dad's name?"

"Meteor Shower. And before you ask, my mom's name is White Bone. She has everyone call her Vanessa for short."

"All right, so your going to be picking them up when?"

"Around 4, so that leaves me and you some time after this go do something else. Like go for a walk or something. Say, what happened to you're parents anyways. I've never heard anything about them, even though I've know AJ practically from the moment I moved here."

"I don't know...I never got to meet them. Granny Smith always tells us that they had to give us to her. That they couldn't care for us."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, I'm proud that I don't have to worry about what they're doing. It was their choice to give up two kids that have grown into fine adults, not yours."

"So what will you have?" The waiter said, as he stopped in front of our table.

"Biscuits and gravy for the both of us." Big Mac replied.

"Alright, it'll be ready in about 10 minutes." The waiter said as he walked away from the table. The rest of the time, Big Mac and I continued to talk about nothing important. Just small facts about each other. The whole time though it looked as though something had been bothering him. _**I wonder what could be bothering him. **_I decided not to think super hard on it. I just ate, talked, and had a nice lunch with him. To think that I still had a whole day to do this with him. My life was perfect so far.

[Author's Notes]

Morning everyone. Sorry for not posting anything sooner, I've just been busy. I had a performance for Color Guard on Wednesday which was really good. And just plain drilling practice for JROTC for the rest of the week, which left me really tired. Not to mention that my arms had been killing me all week. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this segment. This is actually a 2-parter, and I'm hopefully am going to have the second part out later this evening. Maybe around 10ish if I'm lucky. Well thanks for the read, hope you have a great day/night. I love you. Now I'm going to go pass out xD, Nighty-Night.

Mrhelmetman

Posted Date and Time

8/28/2011 – mm/dd/yyyy

1:27 – 1:27 a.m.

[Revised Notes]

Thanks Hope4Change for telling me to go back and proofread. I did just that, and found a few things that may have confused everyone. Anywho, just saying that if I don't get out the chapter later tonight, it'll be out probably Monday night, or Tuesday at the latest. Today is officially proofread day. Anyways, thanks for the read again. Enjoy your afternoon.

Mrhelmetman

Revised Date and Time

8/28/2011 – mm/dd/yyyy

18:42 – 6:42 p.m.


	10. Another Flash of Lighting Pt 2 10

[Daisy's Diner, 1:54 p.m.]

As we finished our meal, I got up and walked over to the washroom. I washed my hoofs off, and walked back to the table. Big Mac finished paying the bill, and we walked outside. It took me a moment to adjust my eyesight to the light. _**It's not even 2 yet. Me and Big Mac can go back over to his place and hang out for a few hours.**_

"So, what are we doing when we get back to the house?" I asked.

"Well we got the present that AJ is going to give you." He said with a smile. _**Omigosh! **_I had completely forgotten that Applejack had gotten me something. It was awfully nice of her, but she's already done enough for me. _**What could she have gotten me?**_

"Do you know, what she's gotten me?"

"Nope, not a clue." I thought I could hear him hesitate. _**Is he lying?**_

"Oh come on, you know something." I accuised.

"And what if I do?" He said playfully.

"Then I'd have to get the information out of you one way or another." I said and began to giggle. He was obviously amused by this.

"Oh no! Please don't hurt me!" He yelled playfully. We started to laugh. We were about 5 minutes from the house, and we saw AJ just laying around on the front porch. She looked up at as, and smilied.

"Howdy ya'll. How was the lunch?" She called out. I waited till I got closer to answer.

"It was great. Next time, we gotta have you come along though." I said when I was close enough to not yell.

"Well I'm glad the two of you got to have fun. I guess you're expecting your present now ain't ya?" She said.

"You don't got to get me anything AJ. You've done enough." I replied.

"Oh, but it's your birthday youngin'. Now close your eyes." She said. I complied. "Alright Big Mac put the blindfold on her, so she doesn't peek." I felt a cloth get draped over my eyes. I opened them, and it was like I still had them closed.

"Alright now follow me." Big Mac said as he rested his hoof on my back. I followed him into the house. We walked for a moment or two, _**Is it really big? What could it be? **_I started to get excited.

"Careful on that first step." Big Mac said to me. If I wasn't listening I would have fell flat on my face. I made it up the first step, then the second and third ones. About that time I had muscle memorized how to step if I wanted to successfully go up the stairs. _**Where would the gift be at?**_

When we got to the top of the stairs, or at least what I thought were the top of the stairs, I had begun to smell something. It smelt fairly concentrated, and wet. I was smelling paint. _**Why do I smell paint? Was AJ painting me something? **_I heard a door open. "Alright get ready to take the blindfold off of her in a moment." AJ said to her brother.

I felt the differing pressure of the air that was inside the room I was entering. I smelt the paint even more. "Okay, take it off of her." Applejack said after a moment. As the blindfold came off, my eyes were blinded with the newly shone light.

It took me a moment to adjust. The white slowly faded into a Cyan blue color. I began to look around, the room I was in had been painted a Cyan blue. Upon looking around the second time I saw some Wonderbolts posters hung up. It took me a moment to realize this was the guest room, and a little bit longer to realize this was my gift. _**Did, Applejack just give me the guest room? **_"I-is this what I think it is?" I asked.

"Eeyup." Big Mac replied. _**Oh my god, they want me to move in with them! But I've only been dating Big Mac for about 4 days. Oh I don't care, it's still the best gift I've gotten.**_

"Are you guys wanting me to move in with you?" I asked.

"Sure am, sugarcube." AJ answered.

"We decided this yesterday, on 2 things. Well you know how to help us around here, and two you're my girlfriend." Big Mac said.

"I'd be delighted to move in with you guys." I answered them.

"Great, we'll go with you after the party to get some stuff from your house to move down here." AJ said.

"I can't move in until about Friday, though." I said.

"Why not, sugarcube?"

"My parents are going to be staying at my place until Thursday night."

"Well it's settled then, we'll have you moved in by Friday." AJ finally announced. I looked over at the clock that was on the wall, it had just turned 2:25.

"Well seeing as though I have about another half-hour till I should start making my way towards Cloudsdale, what do you guys want to do?" I asked the two of them.

"We could always sit around and talk..." Big Mac suggested.

"Sounds to boring, I've got an idea!" I announced to the group. They gathered around to listen to what I had to say...

[Rainbow's House, 4:58 p.m.]

"What a lovely house, Dash." My dad said as we entered my house.

"It is lovely, honey." My mom also commented.

"Well being the Pegasus that clears the skies over Ponyville has its perks sometimes." I answered "Follow me and I'll show you two where you'll be staying for the week.". They followed me through the house, and up the stair case. I opened the door to my guest room and turned on the light. My guest room looked fairly plain. It was a darker shade of blue, it had a decently sized television set. Along with the bed that was big enough to accommodate both of my parents.

"Its nice." My mom said as she walked in, setting her bag down.

"I guess, well I'll you two to get situated. I'll be down stairs if you two need me." I said walked out of the door, and turning back to see if they needed me before I actually left to go down stairs.

"We'll get everything set up honey, don't worry about it." My dad reassured me.

"Alright." I finally said, and took my leave down stairs.

[Rainbow's House, 5:35 p.m.]

_**My parent's are the slowest Pegasuses in the world. They've been up there for about half an hour. **_I thought to myself as I sat down watching TV, with the volume set low. Some dumb cartoon was one, it was about 6 human friends. 1 of them was a human that was obsessed with studying, another was obsessed with partying. And the last three had personalities, such as: 1 of them was very bashful, the next one was a southerner that worked on a farm, and the last one was a race car driver. Now me and that race car driver had something in common. Twilight recommended this show to me but I never got why it was so cool.

I was actually paying enough attention to not notice that my parents were finally coming down the stairs. "Well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Slow Poke." I laughed at them.

"Oh very funny dear. We weren't that slow were we?" My mother asked.

"You two were up there for half an hour." I replied. "Well if we're ready to go, we should start on our way to my birthday party."

"I think she's right honey, we should get going." My dad agreed.

"Alright lets get going." My mom said. With that I turned off my TV and walked over to the front door. We walked outside, and took off. We didn't exchange any words during the flight over to the Cake shop. We landed in front of the cake shop, and walked in.

"Evening, Dash." Mr. Cake greeted me "Say who are these two fine ponies?" He asked after taking a second glance towards the door.

"I'm Rainbow Dash's father, you can call me Meteor Shower. And this is my wife, White Bone, but you can call her Vanessa." My dad told Mr. Cake.

"Well nice to make your acquaintance Meteor Shower, Vanessa." Mr. Cake replied a moment later "Pinkie's up in the inventory room, she's probably done with the set up by now Dash." He said looking back towards me.

"Thanks Mr. Cake." I replied and nudged at my parents to follow me up the stairs. We went up stairs to the inventory room. I began to knock on it. A moment later, Mrs. Cake opened the door to the room.

"Evening, Dash. I take it these are you parents?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am, My dad Meteor Shower, and my mom Bone White. She'd prefer if you'd call her Vanessa though." I asnwered.

"Well good evening to the both of you, come on in. Pinkie finished about 10 minutes ago." She said inviting all of us in. We walked into the room only to be greeted by the always bouncy Pinkie.

"Hey Dash!" She said bounding around.

"Hey Pinkie, thanks for throwing this party again." I said.

"Oh, its no problem. I always have to throw parties for my best friends."

"Well this are my parents, Meteor Shower and Bone White." I told her.

"Bone White, that's a silly name." She answered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a cross look come over my mother's face. _**Shit, she should be so easily angered.**_

"Just call her Vanessa." I added quickly before my mom got too mad.

"Okie Dokie Lokie." She said bounding around.

I turned towards my parents and said "Alright well you two stay put here, and I'm going to get my boyfriend and his sister." For some odd reason, my parents looked relieved. _**What are they so happy about. It looks like I took a ton off their shoulders. **_"You two look relieved." I stated.

"Well...um, to be honest Dash we uhh..." My mom started to stammer out.

"We thought you were gay, Dash." My dad finally say. _**Ooff. **_It was like getting it with a ton of bricks. I understood where they were coming from though. I mean, me and Gilda were **really **good friends. I was Bi for most of my teen years, but I never admitted that to my parents.

"Well I'm glad I set you two straight." I said to them. I then walked out the door, and down the stairs. "I'll be back in a minute or two Mr. Cake" I yelled back to Mr. Cake.

"Alright see ya in a few Dash." He yelled back. I walked out the door, and down to Twilight's library.

It took me a few moments, but I finally reached the door. I walked in, hearing AJ finish saying "...I didn't know that it felt that good to, be with..." She stopped and looked at me "Oh...uh, hey Dash!" She began to blush.

"Catching Twilight up on our little pow-wow?" I asked her. She started blushing a deeper red "Where's Big Mac at?"

"Over here." He yelled to me from the other room.

"Alright, my parents are waiting at the Cake's shop. So we should head over there soon, I don't want Pinkie driving them crazy." I said chuckling a little.

"Oh, we should get over there then." Twilight said, she looked over to AJ who nodded slightly. I took it as she'd tell Twilight what had happen earlier later.

"If you want to know so badly, I'll show you later Twi." I directed it towards her, and she began to blush.

"Alright you girls ready to go?" Big Mac said entering from the other room.

"Come on, I want to get to the party!" I heard Spike say anxiously.

"Why so you can see Rarity?" I told him, and he began to blush.

"M-maybe." He replied.

"Well we should get on our way." AJ said. With that, we began to walk over to the Cake's shop. Upon arriving, Mr. Cake greeted all of us and we walked up the stairs into the party room. Fluttershy and Rarity were already there.

"Oh Rainbow, dear, how are you?" Rarity said the minute I was away from the group.

"Fine, how about you?" I asked her.

"Just fine. We haven't talked in a while."

"I've been busy with all this planning stuff. I also thought that you had a lot of work to get caught up on."

"Oh I had finished all that work yesterday. We really need to make a date when we can get together."

"I don't know when I'm free. I still have my routine to get done."

"I thought that was what you were doing all this time. For the Wonderbolts tryout right, darling?"

"Yeah."

"I've heard that they changed it into a 3 tier competition."

I was intrigued "Really? What are the tiers about?"

"Well the first tier is just the general, how well you can fly my dear. Then the next one is about how well you perform under pressure. And the last one is a complete freestyle, a routine of your choice." She answered.

"Wow, well, that makes my life a little bit easier." I said.

"Well, I'm glad. So we should get together some day. How about the 3rd Thursday of the month?"

"Sounds wonderful, I'll keep you posted if anything goes wrong."

"Sounds wonderful, dear." With that, we concluded our conversation and went on to talk to the others in the party. Moments later, my father confronted me.

"So, where's your boyfriend at?" He asked.

"Right over here." I walked over to Big Mac who was getting a drink, and kissed him on the cheek.

"So, your her boyfriend." My dad inquired.

"Yes, sir." Big Mac answered.

"What do you do for a living, uh..." My dad started.

"Big Mac."

"So what do you do for a living, Big Mac."

"I work over at the farm that my family owns. We buck the apples, and sell them."

"Wait, you guys are the ones who own Sweet Apple Acres?"

"Yes, sir."

"We get your apples up in Cloudsdale. And if I do say so myself, they are the most tasty apples I've ever had."

"Well thank you, sir. It means a lot for me to hear that." Big Mac said, I finally decided that this conversation would probably go on for the rest of the party. I left and went to chat with everyone else who was there. The party was rather nice, we played games, and had cake and all of that great stuff. It got late, and we all started to head home. Big Mac walked me back to my house, well as far as he could go. I kissed him goodnight, and my parents and I flew back up to my house. They went up stairs and went to bed, I did the same. I was too tired. _**Well Dash, you've got to a routine to finish, and flight skill to go over. You're going to be busy. **_I started to dose off. I could barely see the blur of the poster I had on my ceiling. My vision was completely gone, and sleep took me over.

[Author's Notes]

Dusking, how's everyone's week? I had a nice one, except for Tuesday morning. Not going to get into too much detail, all I will say is that my father and I had a disagreement and the end results were exactly satisfactory. Anywho, I'm shooting on having this Fan Fiction done by Thursday of next week, or 9/8/2011. Anyways, don't forget to leave a review. Thank you much kindly, and remember, Have nice day.

Mrhelmetman

Posted Date and Time

8/31/2011 – mm/dd/yyyy

21:22 – 9:22 p.m.


	11. War Hero of Equestria 11

[Canterlot Stadium, 23rd September, 2013. 5:35 a.m.]

_**Man, it is too early in the morning. **_The owners of the stadium had let the team stay here since Wednesday, so we could prep for the tryouts that would be happening today, Saturday, and Sunday. **_I need to wake up Soarin'._**

_**My little brother is a goof, he should have been up by now. **_I thought to myself as I walked over to the room the crew was staying in. Upon walking in, I saw Lighting Bolt, Flash, and Aftershock all up. Lighting Bolt was the only one to look up at me. "Morning, Miss." He said in a gentle voice, not to disturb the rest of the sleeping team.

"Aye, morning Bolt." I said to him "Where's my little brother at?"

"Over there, still sleeping, Miss." He told me. I nodded towards him and he went back to stretching. I walked over to where my lazy brother was sleeping. Walking up I could hear him snoring softly.

"Time to get up Soarin'." I said soft enough not to disturb the apprentices. He groaned softly and rolled over to his other side. Knowing him, he was still asleep. I then, promptly slugged my brother in the shoulder.

"Oww!" He yelled a little hushed, he turned over to me "What was that for?"

"Well its almost 6 and you need to be up." I told him. Since he was my brother I pushed him a little harder than all the other team members._** He needs to be stronger and fast than me. He's getting there, but not quite ready. **_I've been training my brother on how to fly fast and better.

"Alright, alright. Give me 20 minutes. I need to get in the shower." He said.

"Fine, but if you take to long, I'm coming in there and getting you." I told him.

"Okay, okay." With that, I turned towards the team members who were up.

"Anyone need to get anything ready before we can start drilling?" I asked them.

"No, ma'am." They said in unison.

"Alright, Aftershock, I want you to get the rest of the team up and out to the field." I told her.

"Aye, Miss." She said.

"Alright, Lighting Bolt and Flash. You two are with me." I told the other two.

"Aye, ma'am." They replied. We walked to the hallway, and then preceded towards the field.

"So, uh Spitfire, are you and Soarin' actually related?" Flash asked.

"Yes, he's my little brother." I didn't chew her out like I would some of the other members. She had just graduated from an apprentice to a full fledged member. Soarin' and I usually didn't tell any other ponies that we were related.

"So what are we doing today, Miss." Lighting Bolt asked me.

"We're going to be going over the simple training exercises. 90 degree dives, 6 mile run with our wings tied down, and a few obstacle courses. Nothing too bad." I told Bolt.

"6 miles? Ma'am we could barely do 4 yesterday."

"Well I, we'll just take a 5 minute break between every 2 miles."

"Well that seems more reasonable Ma'am."

"Hopefully the other members will find that much easier than yesterday." I said, as we finally entered the field "Alright well, we need to get some clouds down for the obstacle course."

"Aye, Ma'am." Flash and Lighting Bolt said.

"It's going to be obstacle course 96, Understood?" I asked them.

"Aye." They replied.

"Good, I'll be back in 10. I'm going to brief the team, when you two are finished take a 5 minute break. I don't want you two getting too tired on me." I told them.

"Aye, right away Ma'am." Lighting Bolt told me. With that, I left back down the hall. When I reached the room, I opened it to see that most of the team was already up.

"Alright, everyone listen carefully. We're going to have training today, the normal stretches, then on to the 90 degree dives. After that, a 6 mile run. With a 5 minute break between every 2 miles. Then finally obstacle course 96. Am I understood?" I presented the team.

"Aye, Ma'am." They responded.

"Alrighty then, you have 5 minutes to square things away." I said, then walked over towards the washroom. I knocked on the door. "You done yet Soarin'?" I called to my brother.

"Be out in a minute." He called back.

"Alright, we'll be on the field. Come straight to me when you're out." I told him.

"Okay." He said, I backed away from the door and continued to the field. _**Today's practice is going to be hard, but its necessary. **_I went out into the open field and began to stretch.

"Ma'am, Flash and I've got the clouds in position." Bolt said as he came up to me.

"Bolt, how many times I have to say it? You have the right to call me Spitfire." I told him.

"Well, it's just hard for me to remember that. After all we served in the same company for 5 years. Even through the war." He told me.

"That's why you are one of the only team members allowed to call me by my name. You saved my life in that war."

"It wasn't anything Ma'am, I would have done it for any other pony."

"But I was just a 2nd lieutenant, and not to mention it was my first day on the field. You could have just let me die."

"Well, I didn't. And now we're here. We don't need to talk about that right now. Point being, Flash and I have got what you need done." He said hoping to change the subject. I humored him. He and I had served in Alpha Kilo Company, in the war. I flashed back to the day he had saved my life...

[Equestria National Limits, 10th August, 1998. 12:24]

"Alright listen up everypony. We've got a hug assault coming in from the north. This enemy advance will not be tolerated. We've also received information of rouge unicorns and a faction from the rebel gryphon group. We must stop them before they reach the walls of the city. Am I understood?" Commander Jar said.

"Aye, sir." The Battalion sounded off.

"Alright Alpha, Delta, Foxtrot, Quebec, and Romeo go with White Wand. He'll brief you on your mission. Alpha Kilo, Bravo, Charlie, and Kilo fall in with Sergeant Iron he'll brief you on your mission as well. Echo, Lima, Hotel, Golf, Indigo, and the rest stay here, I'll personally brief you on what I want you to do. Hooah?"

"Hooah!" We sounded off again.

"Fallout!" He commanded. My company marched over to Sergeant Iron. I being the highest ranking officer would have to talk to him.

"Spitfire 2nd Lieutenant Alpha Kilo Company reporting for duty, Sergeant." I sounded off to him.

"Alright Lieutenant, I want your company airborne to provide cover for Echo Company. Fallout, and report to Commanding General Jar." He briefed me.

"Aye, sir." I said, and fell out to my Company. "Alright, listen up! We're going to be covering Echo Company from the air. I want everypony to fly in Covering formation 73. Am I understood?" I told them.

"Yes, ma'am." The Company sounded off.

"Alright get airborne." With that, the company had spread their wings and took off towards the sky and got into formation. I then flew over to were Commander Jar was. I waited for him to finish his briefing. "Spitfire 2nd lieutenant Alpha Kilo Company reporting for duty, Commander." I told him.

"Afternoon Lieutenant. You've got your company in the air?" He asked.

"Aye, sir."

"Good, you'll do your best to cover Echo company. Understood?"

"Aye, sir."

"Alright, fallout. You'll be the companies that are leading the charge."

"Aye, sir." I told him, then took off towards the front of my company. I yelled out to them "Alright, Echo and us are the Charging party. Keep the casualties to a minimum. Protect Echo at any cost."

"Aye, ma'am." They sounded off.

"Wait for the horn." I called to them. I glanced back, I selected 6 Pegasuses. "Sergeant Lighting Bolt, Private Thunderwave, Corporal Swiftwing, Private Dive, Specialist Cannon, and 1st Sergeant Sides I need you up here ASAP." I told the 6 I had chosen. They fell out and flew over to me.

"Aye, ma'am." They said in unison.

"You'll be on the front-lines with me. You've shown excellent flying skills, along with surpassing CQC skills." I told the group.

"Aye, we'll do what we can." Sergeant Lighting Bolt told me.

"Fall into a squad behind me." With that they fell in behind me. We all waited patiently for the horn to sound.

Finally it went off. Echo company let out their battle cries and charged towards the enemy position. They had come into view a few moments before. "CHARGE!" I yelled to the company.

"OOOOORAAH!" They sounded off behind me, with that we began to fly as a shadow over Echo Company. As we came closer towards the Enemy battalion we could see they rouge gryphons.

"Sergeant Lighting Bolt and Corporal Swiftwing you two are with me. We're going to take down some of the gryphons. You other 4 are in charge while I'm gone."

"Aye." They sounded off while we flew ever so closely to the enemy.

"Alright, lets do this." I yelled to the 2 Pegasuses I had talked to earlier.

"Hooah!" They sounded off behind me. We broke off into a triangle formation heading towards the gryphon threat. The next few moments would decide who head air superiority. I fell towards the first gryphon of the formation. We collided and plummeted towards the ground.

I managed to get my hooves around the gryphons head. Snapping its neck I flew back towards the center of the gryphon formation. I was greeted by 2 more, which I disposed of fairly quickly. I then dove back towards the ending of the enemy formation, I was looking for the leader of the sky. I was joined by Sergeant Lighting Bolt. I nodded towards him, and we continued on our way towards the back of the formation. We fought around 20 enemies each on our way there. Taking minor cuts and bruises.

We then saw a gryphon with 2 red stripes painted down the left side of his face. Me and the Sergeant flew quickly to greet the gryphon. He looked towards me, and could tell by the way I was flying that I was the CO of my company. He flew fast to attack me. The Sergeant and I braced ourselves and collided with the gryphon. We then plummeted towards the ground and in a flailing of claws, hooves, and biting we were able to kill the commander. With his final words he told me "You're puny empire will fall, your queen will die, you stupid eques-" he was cut short as the Sergeant had snapped his neck.

A few of the gryphons had seen what had happened, and by the amount of casualties that Bravo Company had made, began to sound the retreat for the gryphons. My company was now fighting on the ground. I spotted Corporal Switfwing out of the fighting that was still in the air. She made eye contact with me, I nodded towards her and we began to fly towards the ground. I saw the 4 Pegasuses that I had chosen were still in the front of the company like I had left them.

The Sergeant, Corporal, and myself all landed with the 4 Pegasuses that I had chosen. "Alright, or main objective now," I said dodging a rock that had come down from the sky "Is time to take out those damned Unicorns." I called to the group. We were advancing fast towards the enemy foothold.

"Aye, ma'am." They responded.

"Privates, Sergeant, and Specialist you're with me. Corporal take this fight directly to the the enemies." I commanded.

"Hooah!" She yelled as the group of us took off into the air. We flew towards the back of enemy lines. We fell in the front with Charlie Company.

"Lieutenant, I see you've created an assault group." The 1st lieutenant Triton said.

"Aye, and we're going to be assaulting the unicorns. Will you lend us some aid?" I asked him.

"Aye, Corporal and 1st Sergeant escort this group straight to the enemy unicorns. The 2nd lieutenant mustn't fall."

"Aye, sir." They sound off, and fell into the group.

"Greatly appreciated lieutenant." I said to him.

"Aye, bring them back in one piece." He told me.

"Aye, lets get going." I said and we flew off towards the enemy lines. This was found to be a lot easier, since the gryphons had retreated. We flew over the front-line, towards the back of the enemy battalion. Many of the rouge ponies had fear on their faces as we flew over them. _**Good, their scared that we could kill them at any moment. That should make it easier for Echo to smash through them. **_As we neared the unicorns the fearing look became more of a scowling look.

The last 2 squads of the battalion were, from the looks of it, the guards for the unicorns. "Specialist, Corporal you two take the first squad. Privates and 1st Sergeant take the 2nd squad. Sergeant you come with me. On my command." I told them.

"Aye, ma'am." They acknowledged.

"Mark." I said, and we broke off. Flying straight towards the first unicorn, he's face was stricken with fear. He turned tail and began to run, we were faster. The Sergeant and I landed on him, killing him in a moment. We then turned towards a fuchsia colored unicorn, who was also stricken with fear. We charged her. I landed a blow to her neck, feeling it snap under the pressure I had placed on it. The Sergeants blow landed on her side crushing her ribcage. She flew back away from us.

We looked around towards the last 3 unicorns. The two that had their hoods moved away, were pale faced. They began to step back, but then second thought on it, to which their expression changed from fear to anger. One of them began to cast a spell, but the Sergeant was already rushing him. He hit the unicorn square in the chest, sending him flying away from the group. I charged the other unicorn. Her face was mortified. I aimed directly towards her front legs. I connect and sent her tumbling down. With a swift swing of my head, I knocked her unconscious.

The Sergeant and I turned towards the finale unicorn who was standing by himself. He began to chuckle, which then turned into a deep hearty laugh. "You think you've won?" He said, his horn began to glow white. In response to this, the Sergeant then ran towards him, but was stopped in his tracks. "You can't win, its only a matter of time until we finally break your defenses. Once that's been done, our revenge against your queen will be completed." He threw the Sergeant back towards me.

His horn then began to glow a dark color. Then a shining pony appeared. The midst of battle near us had stopped for a moment. Everypony was looking at this pony that had just appeared. The eyes of this shining pony turned from a blue color to a deep red. It snorted and charged directly towards me. I took off, and landed behind it. I tackled it, reaching my hooves towards its neck. I was able to fit my hooves in position, I pulled with all my might to snap its neck. I felt the twist, and it vanished. The pony was now gone.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I heard the hooded unicorn yell. "For that I will surely kill you." he began to cast a spell that turned his horn a yellow color. I had gotten up from where I was laying at. It was to late to do anything. He aimed his horn towards me, and a yellow and red beam erupted towards me. _**So this is how it ends? I'm going to die facing this opponent. **_My life flashed back over most of the large events that I had.

Then all I saw was a flash of black. I was pushed back with a insane amount of force. I landed on the ground to feel a weight on top of me. I opened my eyes and saw that Sergeant Lighting Bolt had been in front of me.

He took the blast of magic for me. He had jumped in front of me to stop me from dieing. I then felt a stinging in my chest. I looked down to see that I still had been hit, but it wasn't huge. It looked like I had just been stabbed. I felt weak. I could move.

I looked over to were the unicorn was at, he was kneeling down. He looked exhausted. I then saw the Privates, Corporal, Specialist, and 1st Sergeant rush towards the unicorn. The unicorn then stood and his horn shone a bright white. The whole battlefield was engulfed with a flash of white light. He was gone.

The 1st Sergeant turned and ran towards us. I could her him yelling "Don't fall asleep...Don't...Asleep..." _**Sleep. Sleep sounded good. I was exhausted too. I'll take a nap, I won't take a long one. I don't want to be sleeping for too long. **_I shut my eyes. I could feel them shaking and yelling at me. I soon felt to numb to realize that they were doing it anymore. I fell into a darkness. I was asleep.

After what seemed like a day, my mind began to think. My hearing returned, and all I could hear was a ringing in my ears. _**Stop it, you stupid ringing. Ugh, stop it. Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT! **_I snapped my eyes open to see that I was in the sickbay. "H-hello?" I asked.

A nurse saw me awake, and began to call towards Commander Jar. He then walked over to where I was laying in bed. "How you doing Lieutenant?" He asked.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"Sickbay, you and Sergeant Lighting Bolt are in pretty bad condition." He told me.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Well the last unicorn that was there was indeed a powerful one. He is believed to be a one of the leaders of the Fallen Empire. He had intended to kill you, but Sergeant Lighting Bolt had sought otherwise. He jumped in front of you before the spell had hit you. He split the power of the magic into a half." He said "Our unicorns had identified it as a electric spell that would have killed you if it had hit you directly, but since Sergeant Lighting Bolt was in the air when it occurred he was scorched and badly electrocuted. But if it him, you'd be dead." He finished.

"Thank you commander." I told him.

"Listen, Sergeant Lighting Bolt will be stopping by tomorrow. He was able to recover from his wounds faster. He wants to talk to you." He said.

"Thanks for the heads up, say what day is it?" I asked him.

"Well after the unicorn vanished, the enemy battalion surrendered and we were able to send you back here. You've only been out for 8-9 hours." He finished.

"Well thank you again commander." I said.

[Sickbay, 11th August, 1998. 11:00 a.m.]

I was awoke to find that the Sergeant had entered the room. He came and sat by my side. "Thank you..." I told him.

"I would have done it for anypony. Anypony else would have done it for you too." He told me.

"But you did it for me. Thank you, so much..." I told him. He nodded his head. "Listen Sergeant, you don't have to call me Ma'am or Lieutenant. You can call me Spitfire. That's a direct privilege for you." I told you. He looked up, with a small smile.

"Thank you, Spitfire." He said.

"No, thank you..." I said. We began to chat for a few hours. He left to go back to company to tell them about my recovery. I fell asleep, content that I had been able to thank him...

[Canterlot Stadium, present time]

I zoned back in from my flashback. The same glance came onto Lighting Bolt's face as he too returned from the flashback. He nodded to me. "Thank you..." I said in a whisper.

"Aye..." He said back.

"Ma'am, we're ready to begin." I heard Aftershock yell out as they came onto the field.

"Alright, get the stretches done. Then fall in for the run. We have a busy day ahead of us." I called to them. _**We did, today was going to be the first day of the 3 to where we would decide the newest member on to the team...**_

[Author's Notes]

Sweet Baby Jesus. That was a long chapter. Not going to bore you with my opinion on this, just wanted to get this one out. More than likely expect the next chapter out tomorrow. And thanks for the read, don't forget to review. I love you all, nighty-night.

Mrhelmetman

Posted Date and Time

9/1/2011 – mm/dd/yyyy

21:27 – 9:27 p.m.


	12. End of Tier 1, Start of Something More12

[Canterlot Stadium, 10:45 a.m.]

I arrived as early as I could to be the first one to see the course. Apparently I wasn't the only Pegasus with this idea. There wasn't too many of them that had showed up this early. There was about 4 to 5 of them.

One of them had looked over and started towards where I was. When she was close enough to not have to yell to talk to me, she said "Hey you here for the tryouts?"

"Yeah. What about you?" I asked her back.

"Me too. How rude of me, I haven't introduced to myself. My name is Thunderclap." She said bowing her head as a gesture of politeness.

"Nice to meet you Thunderclap. My name is Rainbow Dash." I responded to her.

"Wait, Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash, the one who won the Best Young Fliers Competition?" She asked.

"Better believe it." I told her.

"Oh my gosh! You also saved the Wonderbolts' lives, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Alright, well I guess you're here with the same reason the rest of us have. You wanted to see the obstacle course, huh?"

"Yeah, whats it look like?"

"Nothing to complicated. You could probably complete in your sleep."

"Really? Its that easy?"

"Yeah, they're down there exercising right now." When she brought that up, I had remembered what I had promised AJ. _**I need to get down there and talk to Soarin' while he has some free time. Well, exercising may not mean "free" time, but it's close enough.**_

"Well it was nice to meet you Thunderclap. I have to get down there and talk to them."

"Oh? What for?"

"Its a business thing I'm helping my friend with." I told her. She seemed to buy it. She nodded and rejoined the group of other Pegasuses that were just lounging around the area. I took off and flew towards where the team was exercising. They had just trotted into the center of the field and started to take a break.

I spotted Spitfire, and flew towards where she was at. I landed and walked over to her, when I was within earshot I heard her call out "Morning."

"Morning, I wanted to ask you a question." I told her.

"Tryouts don't begin til-" She stopped mid-sentence "You're Rainbow Dash, aren't ya?" She asked.

"At your service." I responded.

"What can I do for you? Like I was saying though, they don't start till 1ish." She finished.

"I wanted to know if I could exercise with your team this morning." I told her. After all, it wasn't a lie. I did want to get some exercise in so that way I wouldn't cramp up while I was flying. But by doing this I would be able to get to Soarin' faster.

"That'd be just fine. We're going to be doing 4 more miles, with a 5 minute break between every 2 miles. I fill you in on the next part once we've got the miles finished. I suggest you get yourself into a harness," She pointed towards where they were at "they make it easier to trot. You know, so you don't get any air-resistance with your wings."

"Thank you, I'll get on that." I said. She nodded and I walked over towards the harnesses. When I had finally fastened it, I heard Spitfire give the signal to go for the next 2 laps. I began my trot at a good pace. I stayed in the majority of the group. We continued on our way. I looked around for Soarin'. _**Where is this Pegasus at?**_

[Canterlot Stadium, 11:00 a.m.]

I felt the sweat beading down my withers and sides. This newly added trotting exercise was kicking my ass. We were only on the 3rd mile and I was too tired to think about continuing. "Hey, Soarin'." I heard an unfamiliar voice call me. I turned my head to see who it was.

I couldn't believe my eyes. It had been the Pegasus who had saved Aftershock's, My sister's and my life. "Rainbow Dash, was it?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said, trotting faster to catch up to me. _**I wonder what she is doing here.**_

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Listen, there is really no nice way to say this, but..." She dragged off. I gulped, _**Is she one of those fan girls that really wants to go out with me? That would make things really awkward. Well, there was only a few ponies that I liked. Like one of Dash's friends for instance, I can't quite remember the name...**_

I snapped back to thought on Dash, _**Please, please, don't make it awkward. **_"Alright, my friend Applejack," _**Applejack, that was it. She was one of Dash's friends. The one that I had a small crush on. **_Well, if you mean small crush as in thinking about her in my free time, then by all means it was a small crush. "Applejack, has a crush on you." She finished.

"Really?" I said low enough for her, and her only to hear.

"Yeah, I told her that I'd at least tell you." She said in the same low voice.

"Well, to tell ya the truth. I-I kinda do too..." I told her. She showed a little surprised look towards me.

"Well, I bet she'll be glad to hear that." She replied "One last thing I have to know, are you and Spitfire related." The question came from so far out of the blue, that I tripped over my own leg.

"Come on, get back up Soarin'." I heard my sister yell to me when I finally stopped.

"Are you okay?" She asked, slowing down. She waited behind, while the rest continued on with the last mile.

I began to get up. I started to trot slowly again, _**She's sharp. Me and Spitfire try to make sure that no pony know we're related. **_"How'd you figure?" I said as we picked the pace back up.

"I just get this vibe from you two. I can tell that she pushes you harder than the rest of the team, without letting them know that. It was quite obvious to me. If I had a little sibling I would push them to surpass me." She replied.

"Well, just don't go telling every pony. Its one of the hardest secrets to keep. We don't want ponies trying to use us to get to the other." I told her. _**Well, I'm actually glad that I am able to tell her. After all, she did save our lives.**_

"I'm going to be bringing AJ with me for later today. If you want to talk to her then, I'll tell her." She suggested.

"That sounds perfectly fine." I replied. I didn't know how to feel towards that exact situation. I just decided to think of it as a really good thing that would be happening today.

"Well I think you should just know anyways," She began "I'm dating her brother." I remembered Applejack say something about having a brother when I saw her at the Grand Galloping Galla.

I began to think, I need to start actually making more of a public appearance, make some friends. I don't even know that many ponies from where I was born. _**Man, if I wasn't on this team I wouldn't have anyone to hang out with. **_"Hey Dash." I told her, after taking in a breathe.

"Whats," She breathed in "up?" She answered back.

"We should hang out sometime. Nothing weird, but I'm just going to admit it. I really don't have any friends. Plus going off of what you said, Applejack would probably be thrilled." I told her.

"That's awesome, when?" She asked.

"I don't know, um how about later today. After the tryouts?" I suggested.

"Perfect, I'll make sure to have AJ, and Big Mac open to go hang out. We should get lunch. Hey it'd be like a double-date thing." She said.

"Hey, hey, we aren't going out," I told her, then added in softly "yet."

"Oh come on, you and I both know that if you asked her out she'd say yes." She gloated to me. I took a deep breathe, I really couldn't deny it. If I did, I think she would undoubtedly say yes. We were silent for a few moments. Then I had remembered what we were doing. I felt the sweat on my back, and I felt my fatigue. You really don't notice how tired you are until you stop talking.

We had just passed our 3 lap, one more lap until we get to rest. The amount of trotting I was going to be doing was mind-boggling. After this, we'd still have to run 4 more miles. Plus I already felt like shit, I wondered what I would feel like if I had o continue running the rest of the miles without taking a break. Just thinking about made me feel like crap...

[Canterlot Stadium, 12:10]

I feel over onto the grass for the last time. I was sweating and didn't want to move. I think that everyone else felt the same way. I looked around, some of the members had assumed the same position. As I laid there I heard Spitfire call out "Alright everyone, you get a 20 minute rest period. After that I want you all back here and ready for the obstacle course."

I just laid there for the greater part of 3 minutes, letting my self cool down. I've done a lot of running like that, but not to recently. I tend to focus on flying exercises. Since it being one of the things that I do a lot.

I began to get back up, I looked over for Spitfire. I saw her over by the water fountain and began to trot over there. Most ponies that say 'Oh I'm so tired, I'm never trotting again' are lazy. That or they are never in a hurry, one of the two.

When I got close enough to not yell, and when she wasn't drinking anymore, I asked her "So, what are we doing next?"

"We'll be going through some flying exercises. Just the regular dives, and such." She started "Say, are there a lot of Pegasuses up there? I would look, but then they'd freak out." She asked. I looked up there, it was roughly the same amount of Pegasuses. Add about 1 or 2.

"Around 6 or 7. Why, might I asked." I told her.

"Well, I'd rather have a few Pegasuses that I already know can fly. If the set rule wasn't to have each one of the Pegasuses tested to see if they knew how to fly, I wouldn't make you fly. Because you obviously know how to fly, being that you saved my life with those skills." She told me "Could you go up there and invite them down?"

"Of course." I answered.

"Thank you." She said, I nodded. I took off and headed towards the stands that allowed visitors to always stand upon. Even if the Stadium wasn't open. I landed around where they were.

"Hey, any of you want to come talk ?" I asked the group. They looked at me with shocked glances. I saw Thunderclap step forward.

"Sure, lets go guys." She said, addressing the group that was behind her. The rest stepped forward. I nodded and took off. We flew back towards where the clearing that Spitfire was standing at. I landed, and told Spitfire "Aye, they all wanted to come down and talk to you."

"Well, Dash, I have to get my team prepped. So do you think you could give them the run down on what I would want them to do? It would really help them, due to the fact that this is what today's try out is going to be." She told me.

"So the simple Dives, Corkscrews, Banks, and all that?" I asked.

"Yup pretty much. Then after that, take them for a 2 mile trot." She added.

"Understood." I told her, then turned back towards the group "Alright, who wants to get a little practice in for the tryouts?" I asked. They all looked around and started to give mumble of conformation. "Alright, well, we'll start with the flying exercises. Everypony hit the obstacle course." I said, then took off towards the beginning of the obstacle course.

[Canterlot Stadium, 12:55]

"Hey, Spitfire." I called out to her.

"Whats up Rainbow Dash?" She asked.

"Say, since we kinda did the practice rounds. Don't you think its redundant to have us do it again? Not saying I wouldn't mind it." I told her.

"Well, I guess not. May I ask why you wanted to get marked off fast though?" She questioned.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to borrow your brother." I told her, obviously Soarin' hadn't told her that I had known, because her face flared a shade of red.

"Uh, what brother?" She asked trying to keep her composer.

"Sorry, I guess he didn't tell you. Anyways, yeah, he wanted to talk to one of my friends." I replied. She seemed to accept the fact that I knew her and Soarin' were related.

"Who's he going to me with?" She asked.

"My friend, Applejack. She is the owner of Sweet Apple Acres." I answered.

"Alright, I'll let him. I guess this might happen for the next 2 days also?" She inquired.

"Well, maybe, I don't know about Apples. She's got a business to run."

"Alright, well, he's dismissed as soon as you finish the tryouts I guess." She went on "Let me guess, this is that same Applejack as the one he got that pie from?"

"Yeah."

"I think he is just love-sick from a pie." She started to chuckle.

"Maybe, maybe. Well, I guess I should go get here anyways. I'll be back later." I told her "Could you make sure he's presentable." We started to laugh at this comment.

"Only so much I can do. Well ceya later anyways, Dash." She finally said.

"Same to you." I said taking off. _**Man, even though this is for Apples it's going to be really awkward. **_I sighed, _**Well, at least I don't have really anything to do for the rest of the day except hang out with Applejack and Big Mac.**_

I got the sudden idea, _**I should get what Soarin' thinks about my routine. **_I started smile. That's a really good idea. I flew back towards Ponyville, with a stupid smile on my face and over-excited for something small. As I saw it, it was normal.

[Author's Notes]

Heya everyone! How's everyone's Labor Day Weekend been going? Sorry that the first publish of this chapter was bad, I was rushing to get the idea out. Now that I had a **little** bit of time to go back and remake it, I'm pretty satisfied with it. Anywho, more or less expect a chapter around tomorrow or Wednesday. Hopefully I'll be wrapping it up around chapter 14 xD Anyways, Ain't got nothing but love for ya'll.

Mrhelmetman

Posted Date and Time

9/4/2011 – mm/dd/yyyy

16:34 – 4:34 p.m.


	13. Date of Something New 13

[Canterlot Pizzeria, 4:35 p.m.]

Rainbow Dash and I had just sat down, when the waiter had come up asking us what we wanted. "We're actually waiting for a few ponies, come back in about 10 minutes please." I told the waiter. He nodded to show that he was agreeing and left.

We weren't swarmed by thousands of fans because I had taken off my Wonderbolts jacket. I never really liked to wear it in public, on the account of it being rather itchy and annoying. Not to mention being swarmed by fans who wanted to get with other members of the team.

I sighed, _**Man what an easy day. **_I thought to myself. I hadn't really done anything. Mostly just exercising, and then a few contestant grading. Other than that, this might be the most productive thing that I would do today. "So, uh, Dash when's everyone getting here?" I asked her.

"Oh settle down, I never took you for the impatient type. They'll be here in a few minutes." She told me.

"Did you tell Applejack that I was going to be here?" I asked her. She cracked a wide, sly smile. _**She hasn't told Applejack that I was going to be here? **_Come to think of it, I looked at where I was sitting. Dash sat across from me, and I had an open spot next to me. That sly Pegasus, she had planned to make Applejack sit next to me.

Not that it was a bad thing; I wanted her to sit next to me. It was just an unexpected surprise. The waiter came by again "Hey, could I get a glass of water?" I asked him.

"Yes, no problem." He replied and walked pass a few new ponies who had just walked into the pizzeria. I looked back towards Dash, who was still grinning slyly at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing….." She began "Just thinking about how, if you and Apples get married that we'll technically be related." My face flushed red. I hadn't thought about that. She was right, then she'd still be an honorary member of the Wonderbolts either way.

Rainbow Dash isn't that bad of a pony anyways. She is a little harsh at time but she isn't that mean. _**What's the word I'm looking for…Rash, she's rash. **_Sometimes she makes decisions that have bad consequences, and vice-versa.

After talking to just Rainbow Dash for a while, a noise came from the front of the pizzeria. I shrugged it off as just a few more dinners who had come in to eat. I second thought that after I looked towards Dash.

She had apparently been staring at the guests who had just walked into the pizzeria. I finally decided to look over to what she was looking at, and my heart skipped a beat to what I saw.

It was Applejack, and a larger red pony. I felt my face get extremely hot. I turned back towards Dash, who had called out to her friend "Over here Apples!". Applejack must have looked over, because Dash's face turned to a big smile.

"Well howdy, sorry that we missed your tryouts." I heard her apologizing to Dash as she walked up.

"Wasn't a problem, as long as you two could come out to get some lunch with me and my friend I'm fine." She said, pointing a hoof at me.

"Oh? And who is your friend here anyways, Dash." She asked, I looked over and smiled.

"That, Apples, is Soarin'." She replied. Applejack must have taken a second to realize who I was, once she did though her face became a bright red.

"Oh…uh, heya." She said, she was obviously caught off guard.

"H-hi." I said, sounding equally nervous.

"Say, Big Mac, come sit over her next to me. That way Applejack, and Soarin' can get to know each other." She said slyly. Big Mac was either clueless or had figured what was going on, and decided to help Dash in her deviousness. He nodded and sat down next to her. "Well he's not going to bite, sit down Apples." She said nagging at Applejack to sit down.

"O-okay." She said as she sat down to next to me. She was blushing as hard, if not harder than me. I only felt this nervous because I've only ever had one girlfriend. Her name was Flash, nice girl. Just not into the same things as I was.

"So, how'd your tryout go?" Big Mac asked Dash. Applejack, looked over to her and nodded.

"It went fairly well since I was able to workout with the team." She told him.

"So…uh, Soarin'….." I heard Applejack whisper to me. It was faint, but it was there.

"What is up?" I whispered back, I looked over to Big Mac and Dash who were continuing on with their conversation.

"I reckon…Dash told ya….." She asked. I liked how straight forward she was with asking me.

"Yeah, and…..uh I was…..thinking the same thing…." I replied to her. She looked over to me, she was still blushing. She nodded slightly.

"So…uh, I take it as you saying yes?" She asked, at me as if she was longing for my answer, which I bet she was.

"Absolutely." I replied, I barely had time to notice. Dash and Big Mac had fell silent to listen in on our conversation. I began to blush harder, more with embarrassment this time. Applejack must have done the same thing.

"So…..What ya guys talking about?" Dash asked with her ever so content smile.

"I….uh, well….um….." I started to reply, but Dash just erupted into laughter.

"Lighten up, we know what you were talking about." Dash replied trying not to choke on her own laughter as it came out.

"I presume you are all ready to order?" The waiter said as he came up.

"Oh, yes sorry." Big Mac said to him. We gave the waiter our orders and thanked him as he left. We continued to sit around and talk. I told them about myself, and they responded by telling me something about their self. We sat around for a while. Just sitting around eating, laughing, and talking. It was the first time I'd actually been able to go out and have fun with people in such a long time…

[Author's Notes]

Ahem, well allo allo! How is everyone since the last time I've posted? I may say this quite a few times, I am dearly sorry for not posting a new chapter in quite sometime. Being in high school is very, very hard. Quite a lot of work, very fun. Really xD. But I've had this nagging at me again and again and again and again. And it wasn't until a few days ago that I went out of my way to finish this chapter. Delta-Zer0, who out of the kindness of his heart decided to make me a custom wallpaper for my computer (to which I'll provide a link). So sorry for not being able to post something in such a while. Thank you all for the read, you are fantastic people for reading this and wanting to follow me after this long pause. For that I love all of you, thank you have a nice morning/afternoon/evening.

Mrhelmetman

Posted Date and Time

9/21/2011 – mm/dd/yyyy

18:39 – 6:39 p.m.

delta-z3r0(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Fear-not-death-Fear-only-me-258776058


	14. Long Roads Lie Ahead 14

[Canterlot Stadium, 1:00 p.m.]

Big Mac and I waited for the tryouts to start. This would be the second exciting part of my day. The first was for later. _**Golly, they need to start this sooner rather than later. Folks like myself are getting rather antsy.**_ I looked over to my older brother, he looked calm and collected. I reckoned he didn't care how long it took for it to start, just that he got to see Rainbow Dash perform.

I zoned out for a few moments thinking about what the routines of the Pegasuses were going to be, when the dome to the stadium began to close. The stadium's noise level went down quite a few notches when this started to happen. The announcer took the advantage of this moment and began to speak, "I'd like to welcome everypony here today, and thank you all for supporting the Wonderbolts. Along with your flier of course."

"How much more do you reckon we have to sit through?" I asked my brother.

"I'm sure that they'd have the princess come out to do a speech or something like that." He replied. I turned back and looked down towards the field of the stadium. The crowd around me started to get very silent, the Wonderbolts began to walk out from dugout where they were sitting. The crowd then erupted into cheering and applause. The team just continued to walk straight to were they were going. One of the Pegasuses walked up to the microphone that was in the middle of the field.

"Like the announcer had said I, too, would like to personally like to thank you for coming out. These ponies that are here today are some of the finest in Equestria. This is the course that decides who gets to go to the finals. All of the Pegasuses here have been taught a standard flight routine, and are going to perform it in front of all of you." She told the crowd. "Are you ready!" She asked, the crowd erupted into a burst of cheers and shouting that they were ready. "Get out here fliers!" She yelled out to where she had come from.

The Pegasuses came out of the dugout flying fast, they were a blur. If you weren't paying attention, you would have missed it. They went directly up, and started doing some flips and barrel rolls. Executing everything with precision, they looked as good as the Wonderbolts themselves. I saw Dash specifically, she was the head-flyer of the group. Everything was centered around her. She must have been the happiest pony in all of Equestria at that moment...

[Canterlot Stadium 3:00 p.m.]

_**What a relief...**_ I thought to myself as we flew back into the team rooms. **_Alright, well that's it for today. I should go see if Spitfire or Soarin' want to talk about anything. _**I waited around for a few minutes, and sure enough Soarin' showed up. I looked over at him, and we made eye contact. It already took the signal and started towards were I was. "Anything you want to say about the performance?" I asked him.

"Only that you guys did better than any other pony that's ever tried." He said with a smile "So, you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, I just want to ask your sister on her opinion about this." I told him.

"Whatever you need, I'll go catch up with Applejack and Big Mac to tell them that you're staying behind to talk to her." He responded. I nodded back to him, and we set off towards what we were going to be doing. I walked towards the door that led into the field of the stadium, Spitfire was just landing and coming in from were she was talking to the crowd, there was still cheering coming from the stadium.

"Hey what's up Dash?" She asked.

"Nothing much, before I leave I wanted to know what you thought about our performance today." I told her.

"It was pretty good, not much wrong with it at all. All of you will do great with your performances tomorrow, there is no doubt in my mind about it." She responded "Where are you guys going anyways?"

"No where too fair, probably out to the beach or somewhere. We haven't really decided yet." I answered, she sighed and nodded.

"Well you guys have a good time, if you could though..." She posed as a question.

"Could what?" I asked.

"Bring me back something? I've never been to the beach before..." She asked.

"Oh come on, a pony like you no going to the beach? That's like saying you've never flown before. Tell you what, come with us." I told her.

"But isn't it supposed to be a date thing for you and Applejack?" She questioned.

"It won't if you've never been to the beach before. Tell the team they have a day off from practicing. I'm sure everyone would be pretty excited for that." I assured her.

"Really? Okay, wait for me here let me go tell everyone. I'll be right back." She said excitedly, she started to walk off with a sort of spring in her step. I sat around for a few more minutes, occupying my thoughts with how ponies such as Spitfire and her brother have never been to the beach before.

"Heya, what you doing waiting here?" I heard a familiar voice call to me. I turned around to find Applejack walking up to me.

"I was waiting around for Spitfire..." I told her.

"What do you need from Spitfire sugarcube?" She asked.

"Well she's...uh...well...coming with us." I replied.

"What now?" She asked confused about what I had just said.

"Spitfire is coming with us AJ. She said that she'd never been to the beach before, and I invited her to come with us." I answered.

"Wasn't it supposed to be a date between the 4 of us?" She questioned.

"Yeah, but I don't want to let anypony miss out on a wonderful experience just for some stupid dates. If it will make you feel any better you and Soarin' can go off somewhere else to have your date, we'll watch over Spitfire and get something to eat. We'll meet up with you two somewhere else." I proposed to her.

"O-okay, well sure then I reckon..." She answered, and honestly she looked a little happy and sad at the same time that me and her brother weren't going to be watching over them while they were out on their date. I nodded to her, and she turned to go tell the others of the news.

I waited for just a little while longer, then I finally heard the door at the end of the hall open, cheering started to fill the hall. I saw the yellow Pegasus walk out with her face blushing, and accepting the thank yous and all that good stuff from the rest of the team. There was something that I had not been able to quite comprehend just at that moment. Something was different, the atmosphere something like that. I was sent into a daze, my perception started to get all hay-wired.

I was starting to take in things and dismiss them as nothing important. Everything seemed too clear to me. As the yellow Pegasus approached I saw something I didn't see, I saw her as happy for the first time. Spitfire always looked a kind of sad serious tone to the way she looked. My mind started to slow down and regain thought over what was happening, I started to come out of this small daze that I had put myself into. If you thought it took me a little bit to figure out that she was happy, it took me even longer to find out that she was with another pony.

"Well well, who do we have here?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh, sorry Dash. This is uh...Lighting Bolt. He served with me during the war." She told me.

"And she invited me to come along, well as long as its fine with you miss..." He kind of asked, kind of told me.

"Sorry if I invited one to many ponie-" I cut her off.

"Its all good, it seems you'll have even more fun now huh?" I said.

"Oh thanks so much Dash, I'm sorry for not asking sooner." She thanked me.

"Not a problem, it seems your brother and Apples are going to be going somewhere else for the day but then meet up with us when we get something to eat." I told them of our plan.

"Sounds excellent, say I'll catch up there is just someone I have to talk to really quick before I leave." Announced Lighting Bolt.

"Just don't be late Bolt." Spitfire said. After that the white Pegasus left to go back towards the room, leaving me and Spitfire to walk back towards the exit of the Stadium. I glanced over at Spitfire to see her blushing and grinning happily. We kept walking, and I finally thought to talk to her about it.

"You like him don't you?" I asked.

"Who? Lighting Bolt? Well...uh...there is a...its just..." She started to stammer out.

"How long have you liked him?" I questioned.

"Third year of working with him in the company." She answered without hesitation.

"So, why today? Why this day of any other day?" I inquired.

"After I told the team they had the rest of the day off, everyone grew in excitement, and I guess he had been thinking of taking me out for sometime. He walked up and asked me if I wanted to go get lunch, so I invited him to come with us." She replied. We walked out into the bright light, my eyes hurt from being in the low-lit hallway that we were just in. Once my eyes adjusted I focused on Big Mac who was waiting over by the fence.

"So you looking forward to your big date with Lighting Bolt then?" I asked.

"More than ever. I never thought that we would be going anywhere, that it was just me being imaginative. But now that it's going to happen, it feels too real to be true." She said to me. I walked up to Big Mac and gave him a kiss, turning back to Spitfire after.

"Well we'll wait here til he comes out. That reminds me what do you want for Lunch?" I asked.

"I haven't had any really good pasta in a while, and pasta is my favorite of all food." She replied.

"Alright, pasta it is. Sound good to you Big Mac?" I asked Big Mac.

"Sure does." He answered. We waited in a little silence for a few moments, and then the exit doors opened up to Lighting Bolt walking out. He probably had the same effect happen in his eyes happen because when he looked closer at us he looked confused then sorry.

"Sorry to make you all wait, I'm ready to go now." He said.

"Not a problem at all." I said "Everypony ready to leave?"

"Yup." Spitfire answered.

"Lets go then." I announced. We all started to walk off towards the beach. It was going to be a very long day. Full of fun and all that good stuff. I wish I'd be able to have more of these kinds of days. The ones where you and everyone can go out and have fun as friends and/or couples. Perfect days...

[Author's Notes]

Aye, evening everyone. I'm sorry between all the lapses in my posting, school is really getting out of hand for me. I started getting really stressed and didn't have anyway to outlet it, so I turned back to writing. Since I've finished this chapter, I've decided that there are going be about 2 more chapter's maybe 3 in this story. Thank you all who continue to read this, it means a whole heck of a lot to me. And one last thing if I may, could you be so kind as to follow me on Tumblr? Its mrhelmetman(dot)tumblr(dot)com

Again many thanks.

Mrhelmetman

Posted Date and Time

11/10/2011 – dd/mm/yyyy

21:41 – 9:41 p.m.


	15. What Has Happened? 15

[Sweet Apple Acres, 11:00 a.m.]

_**Whew, this worrying thing can finally be over. **_I thought as I finished brushing my mane. **_This audition thing will be over today. I'm kind of happy and sad for it to be over. I've been training for months and practicing for my entire life for this day. I am not going to screw this up. Spitfire said that even though I am one of her friends she can't go easy on me. Like she needs to, I've got this in the bag. _**

I walked out of my room, and down the stairs to the kitchen. I was greeted by Applebloom, AJ, Big mac, and Granny Smith. I gave back the appropriate greetings for the morning. I had my mind on one thing, and one thing only. That position for the WonderBolts. I was determined to win this, I wasn't going to give it up...

"Dash...Dash!...RAINBOW DASH!" I heard someone yell to me, I snapped my head over to where Applejack was "Ya'll need to quit spacing out, yer food is going to get cold."

"Sorry Apples. I've just got my mind set on getting that position." I told her, before digging into the pancakes and eggs she made me.

"I understand that, but you're gonna need to get some grub in ya. I don't want you to get sick before you perform." She told me. I nodded thankfully to her.

"Hey big sis! I can I go watch Rainbow Dash's performance?" Applebloom asked.

"You've got school Applebloom." She told her.

"Hey Apples, why don't we let her come along? I mean, I bet her and the Cutie Mark Crusaders are dieing to see exactly how I got my Cutie Mark." I told her.

"Yeah, we are!" Applebloom told her older sister.

"Well, I guess...if Dash wants you to come then you should." Applejack said reluctantly.

"That's the spirit Apples." I said with a smile "Applebloom, I need you to go round up the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders in that case." I turned towards her and said.

"Uhuh." She replied, and left as quickly as she could.

"Well now I'm going to be babysitting 4 babies." Big mac said smugly. I started to laugh, Applejack didn't get it at first.

Finally understanding what he had said, she replied "I am not a baby!" Big Mac and I couldn't handle it anymore. We started to laugh. Applejack must have been turning it over in her mind, because she started to laugh afterwords. Everyone was in a good mood that morning.

After I finished breakfast, the Cutie Mark Crusaders had just shown up. Scootaloo was freaking out like usual when she got see me fly, and Sweetie Belle was pretty excited just to get out of school. I looked over at the time, it had just turned 11:30. I didn't have to be there until 12:30, but if any day was going to make me be early to an event it was this day.

"Well Apples, I've got to the stadium. I want to practice a little before I get have to perform. Bring everyone around 12:30, I'll see if I can get the team to say 'Hi' to the fillies." I told AJ.

"Alright, see you in a bit Dash." Applejack replied.

"Bye Dash! See you in a little while." Scootaloo said before I walked out the door. Which was followed by even more goodbyes, most of which were drowned out by each other.

[Canterlot Stadium, 12:10 p.m.]

When I arrived at the Stadium, I was greeted by the entire team. I greeted them back and asked where Spitfire was at. I was told by each she was still in the locker room with Lighting Bolt. I walked into the hallway, and then finally arrived tat the door to the team's room. I knocked first, and her quite a lot of shuffling first. Then Spitfire opened the door "Hey, uh...what's up?" she said a little rushed.

"Nothing too terribly much, I just wanted to ask if it was fine if I brought a group here. They're called the Cutie Mark Crusaders, they want to find their Cutie Marks badly. So I thought of bringing them here to meet the rest of the team. That is if you're not 'busy'" I told her with a slight grin. She knew that I had figured out what she was up to at that moment. She started to blush really hard, her face was like a cheery compared to her usual yellow coat.

"I...well we're...not..." She started to stammer out.

"Don't worry about it, finish whatever you started. They won't be here for a little while, I'll just tell the rest of the team that you're yelling at Lighting Bolt for something stupid." I said and giggled a little.

I could tell that she was embarrassed from having me find out what she and Lighting Bolt were up to. After I told her that I'd cover for them that she seemed to calm down. She nodded and walked back into the room. Closing the door behind her, I heard her and Lighting Bolt laugh to each other. I heard a muffled _Thank you! _From Lighting Bolt, which was distorted by the sound of shuffling from inside the room.

I walked back down the hallway, and out to the field. Flash looked over at me and asked what they were doing in the room, I laughed to my self for a second and responded with "Oh she's chewing him out for something stupid. I wouldn't go in there I feel like she'd give anyone a licking if they interrupted them."

"Is it that bad?" She asked.

I couldn't hold it, I couldn't contain my laughter. Once I stopped I responded with "Yeah, it is that bad." She looked at me puzzled with why I had started laughing.

"What was so funny?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, I just remembered a joke between me and Soarin'." I answered. She shrugged and went back to doing her stretches. The silence that filled the room was interrupted by just little grunts from the exercising team and participants of the auditions.

Then the interruption became even louder by the sounds of a fight. Not the physical kind, more of just a dispute of between two people. I walked over to where the dispute was, and sure enough it was Applejack fighting with one of the team members who thought that they were just photographers who had hired a few fillies to act like little one who wanted to meet the team. When I got there I settled to dispute.

"Don't work Clash, they're here with me." I told him.

"Oh okay. Sorry about that miss, you have to be on your hooves about these photographers now-a-days they'll try anything." He apologized to Applejack.

We walked out onto the field and had the little ones talk to all the ponies who had shown up for the auditions. The girls were having a really good time, they were having fun talking to all the fliers about how they got their Cutie Marks.

No one noticed that Spitfire had came out with Lighting Bolt, stands me. I walked over to where she was and asked her "So, you two have fun?" with the intentions of that specific reason.

"I think you of all people would know." Spitfire answered. We laughed for a little bit, she then looked over at the fillies and asked "So this the group that you were telling me about?"

"Yep, you see that little orange Pegasus over there?" I asked her.

"Yeah, what about her?" She asked.

"Her name is Scootaloo, she is like my biggest fan. I bet she'd really love to meet her idol's idol. The other two are Sweetie Bell and Applebloom. Applebloom is Applejack's sister, and Sweetie Belle is Rarity's. Their group is called the Cutie Mark Crusaders, I bet they'd love to talk to you both." I said to her and Bolt.

"Well I don't see why not." Spitfire said. I nodded and walked with them back to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. We all were having a great time. About twenty minutes before the performances were supposed to take place we had to have the fillies go take their seats for the show. _**This is going to be it, that's to being close to Spitfire I can be the last performer...**_

[Canterlot Stadium, 4:00 p.m.]

"Next up, Mrs. ThunderClap!" I heard Spitfire announce. ThunderClap was the pony right before me. I was the last act. Was I nervous? Hell yes, my whole life lead up to this event. _**I will not back down, or give up. Go big or go home. Today is the day, nothing matters but winning your position to be in the team.**_

I heard her music continue to play, it was a stylish hard-rock song. She had great taste. I felt like I was in a trance, like it was all a dream. I had heard her practice with her music to know when she was going to finish. I started to hear the final cords to the song, I wouldn't mind losing to her. _**Like I would though**_, I chuckled to myself.

"Lets hear it for Mrs. ThunderClap!" Spitfire announced as ThunderClap finished her routine "Now, our finally performance. She had requested to be the last performer for the day, let me welcome good friend of mine. She won the best young flier competition a while back, and has been a big fan of this team ever since she was a filly. Lets give it up for Rainbow Dash!" I heard Spitfire say out to the crowd.

My music started to play, and to everyone's surprise it wasn't rock music. I had talked to DJ PON3 and got a song made for my performance. I walked out into the spotlight of the field, and the slow bassline started. I gradually got louder, and you could hear the suspense. The mid-range and treble line came in. Then it stopped, silence filled the stadium. The kind of silence to which you-could-drop-a-pin-and-hear-it-bounce-kind-of-silence.

I readied my hind-legs, the drop was about to happen. I jumped into the air with such strength that it was perfectly in tune with the song. I was flying with the grace that I need for the song now. I could see the wide eyes of everypony, they must have thought that was the best beginning to a performance as you could get, boy were they in for a surprise.

When I said that the music was made for me by DJ PON3, I didn't lie. We worked together on it for a month to perfect it, I knew it inside and out. The tempo matched with the beats of my wings as I began my upward dive. I got to the point of which I let myself stall, I feel back toward the planet. Hearing the bass and treble start building up for my intro.

Mere seconds before any normal Pegasus would have opened to come out of the dive, I held fast. Just before impact, I opened my tucked wings and leveled out. The song exploded into its main course at that moment, adding the most needed cool effect. Flying super close to the ground, I tilted my wings up and ascended towards the sky. Executing the first loop-de-loop, I then ascended and dove back to the ground whilst corkscrewing.

The audience was in awe, just the way I liked it. I leveled out close to the ground again, I was going to do one of my new moves that I made specially for this performance. I got as close to ground with as much speed as I could, I opened my legs towards the ground. Catching it with my front hooves, I turned 180º and bucked at the air. I converted all the speed I had into this kick, I instantly broke the sound barrier. A semi-Rainboom had happened, when I bucked the air a Rainbow shot out from where my feet stayed in the air. If that didn't cause the shock and awe that the crowd needed, the finally move would knock them dead.

I lunged forwards with my front hooves and took off again, that whole maneuver only took about a minute to actually complete. But I seemed like forever for the pony who was producing such a wonderful effect. Ascending upwards I began a outside loop-de-loop, I was mere inches from the ground when I finished the move. I went up higher, the song was building up for a grand finale. Higher and higher, the song was becoming more and more muffled by the sound of rushing air. I was high enough to perform the finale. I turned around and jetted back towards the ground. Faster and faster.

_**Want it, want it with all of your heart. Don't let anyone tear this from you now. **_I thought as I felt the air resistance start in front of me. I pushed harder and harder to get passed it. I was at the breaking point of the air. It was a beautiful sight for myself. The third and finally drop of the song was about to happen.

**BOOM.**

The air gave way, at the same time as the song did. The beats were amazing, and were complemented by the shockwave-rainbow. I proceeded to finish the performance, I wrote out the names of all the team members. When I had finished, I slowed and landed in the field.

The stadium was silent, awe struck. They didn't know what to be so happy about. They erupted into applause. The crowd went wild, the sounds of applause could be heard out in the streets, but no pony was out there. They were here watching the performance. It took several minutes for all the ponies to finish applauding. I saw Spitfire fly out to the center, next to where I was standing.

"Lets hear it for Rainbow Dash again!" She yelled out. The crowd erupted louder than before, I didn't even think it was possible for them to get any louder than they had before. I just went on and on. I was smiling harder than anytime I had before. Even if I hadn't made the cut, which by the looks of things seemed impossible, I had gone out with the biggest bang any of these ponies had seen.

When the applauding had died down, Spitfire was about to speak but was interrupted by the sound of opening doors and dashing of hooves. Everypony's gaze turned towards the noise. It was Princess Celestia, Twilight, and a lot of guardsponies. "What's happened Princess?" Spitfire asked.

"Everypony get out now!" Was all she was able to say.

**BOOM!**

It was too loud to understand what the princess had said. It was also too bright to see anything. The whole stadium was filled with blinding white light. When it cleared, there floating above the center of the field was a Dark Red coated unicorn. He began to chuckle. It grew into laughter, then into a maniacal kind of laughter.

"Haha, All of you. Remember this day." He laughed out.

"Attack!" One of the guardsponies yelled out, and the whole lot rushed to unicorn.

He turned to the, a shine went off of his horn and the front pony evaporated, while the next two where turned to nothing but skeletons. And the ones following those were burned to death by a magnificent blue flame. "Fools, you cannot stop me." He laughed out.

"Everypony run!" The Princess yelled out. This time the advice was taken. The stadium cleared out, even the team left. Stands myself and Spitfire. "Dark-Horn, I should have known it was you from the second I felt such evil energy." She yelled out to him.

"Ha, how nice to see you too Princess. How are you? Sister still on the moon? Listen, I haven't come to destroy you today. This is merely a warning, my army is only a year from here. The reason I'm telling you this is because it is so much more fun to go against an army instead of annihilating a whole continent with too much ease. So be a darling and make something that will 'try' to stop my army. Chao!" He said like a jerk, then flashed out.

"Damn it, Spitfire..." The Princess called out waiting for the answer.

"Aye, ma'am." She answered.

"Get all the ponies on high alert, rally the troops tell them to meet at the old battlement hill. Take Rainbow Dash with you. You are the General of the Army now, its a shame that he was the first pony to go in this war. When the army gets there, start drilling. Ready DI's for a batch of new recruits, we're going to need all the help we can get for this war." She said.

"Aye, Dash lets go." Spitfire answered in a military tone.

"Sure thing." I said without thinking. We took off and flew towards the barracks that was stationed in Canterlot, the troops were already filed outside ready for briefing. We landed and explained the situation. We had a messenger sent out to rally all of the forces to the hill.

I sighed deeply on the way to the hill, _**Today was the best day of my life. Now its shit, great. **_It was a decently good day, but this tore it into a horrible day. **_Why does this happen on days that should make my life the best life in the world?..._**

_FIN_

[Author's Notes]

Well good evening everyone, hope you like this plot twist. This is the end for this story, but fret not my kind comrades. I will make another containing the sequel. Also if you'd like an alternate ending to this story, leave a review to tell me you want it. Along with suggestion or comments towards the story. I love you all, thanks for taking a liking to my story.

I love you all

Mrhelmetman

Posted Date and Time

16/10/2011 – dd/mm/yyyy

21:44 – 9:44 p.m.


End file.
